Kidnapped
by AnonymousRandom
Summary: While at a Muggle park, Albus and James go missing. They find themselves kidnapped by Muggles and in a dangerous situation. Will Harry save them in time? Warning: Violence, blood, rape.
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

In a nice little house lived a small family. At first glance, this family was the same as any other family. A tall black haired, green eyes man with glasses held hands with a beautiful red haired, brown eyes woman. A 10 year old boy with dark red hair and brown eyes ran around the house, chasing his little 8 year old black haired, green eyes brother. A small red haired brown eyed 6 year old girl lay sleeping on her mothers lap. The family was just like your average family.

But when you look a little closer you can tell that this family is different. A weird stick sat next to the man on the table was one of the weird things. Maybe it's one of the kids toys? There's other weird things also. In a small room downstairs, you'll find a weirdly shaped bowl... or a cauldron with steem coming out of it. There's other things too. The kids can do weird things. The oldest, James, had one time turned his fathers hair pink after being punished for scaring his little brother. The middle child, Albus, liked to levitate books towards him. The youngest, Lily, had a habit of making things catch on fire.

The family was far from normal. Or you could say they were perfectly normal. They weren't the only family that did that. There was a whole world of Witches and Wizards. This family was a family of Witches and Wizards, even if they lived in a "normal" neighborhood. Or to them, a Muggle neighborhood.

The story starts one day in early January as our small family wakes up.

Albus Severus Potter woke up early in the morning. He was always the first one awake. Him, then his father, mother, Lily, and lastly James. Al was always the early bird, ready to get on with the day. James, on the other hand, would sleep until five in the afternoon if you let him. He was always grumpy in the mornings anyways and then loved to annoy anyone who could.

Don't get him wrong, Albus loved James. James was just annoying. He loved to play pranks and be in the spotlight and he wasn't afraid to brag about anything and everything. His favorite prank victim was Albus. And that's why Albus knew exactly who had glued him to his bed this morning with some of his Uncle George's joke stuff.

"JAMES!" The raven haired boy yelled. No answer. "JAMES!" Still no answer. Sighing, he silently wished he wasn't the first person to wake up. Now he had to wait until his dad woke up before he could go downstairs.

Sometimes James just got on his nerves.

Dad always said he was exactly like his namesakes. It made Al wonder if he was like his namesakes. He didn't think he was. They were both 2 amazing people and Al was just Al.

"JAMES!" He yelled again. He didn't know why he kept yelling. James could have slept through the Battle Of Hogwarts.

Giving up on being able to wake James up, he sighed and struggled against his sheets. It was no use. His Uncle George spent a lot of time making this super glue things. All you had to do was throw them on someone's bed and it stuck them to it. He had to wake up James (Or wait until he got up) if he wanted to get out.

His dad would wake up soon and realize that Al wasn't up and would come to his room, worrying he was sick or something. He just had to wait. His dad could wake up James and get the boy to let him out.

After waiting for a few minutes, he finally heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Al? Are you sick?" His dad asked. It was kind of funny that if his dad was up before Al, he thought Albus was sick.

"No, I'm glued to the bed." Albus grumbled. He heard his dad sigh.

"I'll get James to let you out." He said before leaving his room. Albus breathed a sigh of relief. He was starting to get hungry.

After a few minutes, a grumbling James shuffled in the room. He was grumbling things like, "Not fair." and "Wake me up this early?"

5 minutes later, Albus was walking down the stairs with his dad and brother. That was James' punishment. He couldn't go back to sleep.

An hour later, the entire family had woken up to James and Albus fighting. It seemed like James was trying to stay awake by annoying Albus.

FInally, their mother snapped. "James! Albus! Shut up!" She screeched. Taking deep breaths, she calmed down. "How about you two get out of the house. Go down to the park." She ordered, not wanting to deal with the fighting anymore.

The two boys nodded excitedly before going back to glaring at each other while they walked out the door.

"Don't be gone longer than an hour." Their father yelled as they left the house. The two boys nodded in agreement and ran to the park that wasn't far from their house.

As they walked, Albus felt like someone was watching them. The hair on his neck stood up as he turned around but no one was there. Well, people were there but no one was looking at him. A few families ran around the park and there were some cars parked there also.

Their parents always let them go down to the park. You could see the park from the house and the boys had been taught safety. Don't get into someone's car, don't talk to strangers, etc. They had learned what to do in pretty much every situation. Their father was somewhat of a WorryWart.

"Do you feel like someone's watching you? He asked James. Even if James annoyed him, Al looked up to his big brother.

James looked at him for a moment. "Yeah." He whispered, almost to low for Al to hear.

James and Albus walked away from the other families, trying to stay away from whoever could be watching them. Fear gripped at Al's heart. He felt like such a baby.

As they were walking, Albus suddenly felt someone grab his shirt and something was pressed against his head. He squeaked in fear as his eyes grew wide. He saw James stop and turn around when he realized his brother wasn't beside him anymore.

James turned around and saw his brother with a muggle gun pressed to his head. He had heard of guns and he knew that they could kill someone. He felt himself pale and he stilled. His brother could die with the pull of the trigger.

Even though he picked on Albus all the time, he loved him. They were brothers, of course he would. He also felt protective of him so he was freaked out.

"Let him go." He squeaked out, his eyes wide as he stared at his brother. He didn't want his brother to get hurt or worse, dead.

"Get in the car." The man hissed. James looked up at the man who held the gun. He was tall with brown hair and black eyes. James knew he was a muggle, but that didn't make him any less scared. The man could kill his brother in a minute and James wasn't going to let that happen. He froze.

"I said get in the car." The man's deadly whisper said again. James was still frozen in fear, not fully comprehending what the man said.

"Oh for goodness sake." The man sighed. The gun was lifted off Albus' head but only for a minute. A gunshot went off and a cry of pain filled the air.

James jumped and shook himself from shock as he saw his brother's arm bleeding heavily. Dread filled his stomach as he glared at the man.

The gun went back Albus' head. James could see Al go even more pale and beads of sweat appeared even though it was freezing cold outside. Tears of pain and fear leaked out his eyes as he begged with his eyes for James to get into the car. James understood and crawled into the back of the van and helped his brother get in. As his little brother settled beside him, James pulled off his jacket and pressed it on the wound. He didn't want his brother bleeding to death.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he applied more pressure.

"I'll be fine." Was the whispered response. Even through the whisper, James could hear pain laced through his voice. He chewed on his bottom lip, hoping his dad would find them.

The car started moving and James felt fear. he had never felt fear this intense anymore. His brother had been shot and they had been kidnapped. He had to be strong. He had to protect his brother.

* * *

**James becomes super duper protective of his brother in this story. Harry's reaction to them being missing in the next chapter! **


	2. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry Potter used to have a hard life. He lived with his Aunt and Uncle who hated him and almost died every school year of his life. However, he had always gotten out fine. His worst nightmare was his kids going through that. It still gave him nightmares.

He had done everything in his hands to keep them safe. He moved into a Muggle neighborhood to hopefully keep them from wizards who wanted to hurt them. He had taught them what to do in any situation he could think of. They knew not to talk to strangers and _definitely _not get into their car. They knew about Muggle weapons that could be used to hurt them. Harry knew there was still ways for them to get hurt even with everything he knew. He just hoped nothing happened to them.

He always worried that something bad would happen to them. They were his world. He didn't know what he would do if something bad happened to them.

When he woke up that morning, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Especially when he saw Albus wasn't awake like usual. He used to get the same feeling a lot so it terrified him. He rushed up to his youngest son's room only to realize his prankster of a son had glued him to his bed. Nothing too bad. They were okay.

In fact, everyone was okay. It was the same as usual. They saw at the table. He read the Daily Prophet while his wife fixed breakfast and his sons argued while his daughter almost fell asleep at the table.

An average morning.

He knew it was only a matter of minutes before his wife sent his son's outside to go to the park. They went there often. He didn't think anything of it. Nothing ever happened there so he let them go.

He wished he didn't.

As soon as they were out of his sight, he wanted to call them back in. Something just wasn't right. Something was going to go wrong.

And something did.

As they settled down, Lily in his lap so he could read her a story, they heard a rather loud bang.

Harry paled. He knew that that was a gunshot. It wasn't too close but it was close enough for it to be at the park that he had just sent his sons too.

Harry quickly sat his daughter down before rushing out the door. He knew his wife was worried also as he ran out the door towards the park at full speed. Worry flowed through his body as he rushed to make sure his son's were okay, especially when he saw the every family in full blown panic. People were rushing around for their family and others were running from the park at full speed.

"James!" He shouted, "Albus!"

He saw one teenage girl with tears dripping down her face. He ran to her. "Excuse me Miss. Have you seen two boys aged 8 and 10? The 8 year old has black hair and about this tall while the 10 year old has dark red hair and about a head taller than him?" He said this all really fast, dread setting in his stomach.

The girl nodded quickly. "The man took them!" She nearly shouted.

Something cold settled in Harry's stomach. "What?" He screamed. "Who? Do you know where they took them?"

The girl shook her head. "I saw them down there." She pointed a little ways off, away from everybody else by a parking lot. "A man held a gun to the small ones head and I think the older one was in shock or something because he wouldn't move and the man got annoyed and..." A sob racked her body. "The man shot the smaller one in the arm. The other boy seemed to come out of shock and quickly got into the car."

It was even worse. Not only had they been kidnapped, but Albus was hurt. "Do you know what the car looked like?" He asked. He needed to know what kind of car it was so he could find them.

The girl thought for a moment, tears still spilling out her eyes. "It was a red van." She answered firmly.

Harry nodded; he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Can you come to the police station to fill out a missing person report?" He asked hopefully. From what he knew, she was the only witness to it.

He let out a sigh of relief when the girl nodded and quickly gestured for her to follow him before he ran to his house to tell his wife.

As he ran to his house, his mind was running a thousand miles an hour. His sons had both been kidnapped and one was hurt. It was most likely a Muggle who took them. Why? Albus was hurt. They were probably scared out of their minds. They were taken in a red van. They were hurt! They were gone.

He ran inside his house, yelling for Ginny. "GINNY! GINNY!" He yelled. Ginny came running into the room. "The boys were kidnapped." He yelled. His wife's eyes went wide. "Call Ron and Hermione. I'm going to the police station."

His wife nodded frantically and Harry ran back out of the house with the girl. His mind was still all jumbled up. He knew he needed to tell the Muggle Police and the girl was the only witness. He also needed Aurors. They would be faster.

When he got them back, he wasn't ever letting them go.

* * *

James was still applying pressure to Albus' arm. Al had tears flowing down his face and James realized that he did too. He had no idea what to do. These people didn't care about hurting them. That was obvious. They could probably kill them. Why in the world did they kidnap them anyway? His brother was hurt and he could do almost nothing to help. He just wanted to go home.

He was never going to leave the house without his parents for a long time after this.

James' jacket was all bloody but he could care less. He just wanted his brother to be okay. Had he known that this was going to happen today, he wouldn't have glued him to his bed. He felt like the worst brother ever. He was never going to make fun of his dad's safety things ever again. Maybe if he had listened more closely, this wouldn't have happened?

He felt immensely guilty. If he had just gotten into the car the first time, his brother would be lying here bleeding. If he had taken his father seriously, they might not have even been in this mess.

He could feel his tears dripping down his face. James rarely cried. He just didn't. However, he couldn't care less right now. He had never been in a situation like this and he needed to find a way to get them out. He had to be the big brother, not the prankster brother.

He knew his brother was still awake from the cries of pain every now and then but he wished he would sleep. He needed to sleep. His magic could help heal his injury, though he knew it wasn't going to be completely healed unless they got him to a wizard healer. He hated this. He really just wanted to go home. He had never wished to be home more than now. He wanted his dad to be here. He always made things better.

"Al." He whispered to his brother. "Try to sleep." He said. He couldn't help but feel a lot older than he actually was. He wasn't even in Hogwarts yet. He was supposed to be going in September. What if his dad didn't find them? He wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts! He had been waiting for years to go.

After a few minutes, James saw his brother's breathing even out. He let out a sigh of relief. He wanted the guy who shot his brother to face the Dementors kiss. He hurt his brother!

James turned his head to the front seats. There were three guys in there with them. The guy who had shot his brother, another guy who looked to be related to him, and a younger looking guy with short black hair and blue eyes. "Where are you taking us?" He asked.

"Shut up kid." The guy who looked like shooter said. The man turned towards the shooter who was driving the car. "Do you know how far it is Mark?" So the shooter name was Mark.

Mark sighed. "A few hours. We need to get far away from here. Hugh! Make the boy go to sleep." He said the last bit to the younger guy. Hugh nodded and reached into a compartment and pulled out a rag. The man shoved it over James' face. He tried to to breath but he couldn't help it. Breathing in, he felt darkness take over.

* * *

The entire Weasley/Potter family was in a panic. Teddy had come from Hogwarts and was going to stay with the Potter's for a while. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts but finding his god brothers was more important. Everyone was hectic and doing whatever they could to help, from actually looking to watching the younger kids to trying to calm everyone down. Most of the males had gone off to try and find them and the females stayed home. Everyone was hoping they would find the two boys.

They didn't tell the younger kids what was happening. They didn't want them to worry. All the kids in Hogwarts knew but all of them except Teddy had stayed there. They knew they wouldn't be able to help.

However, the younger kids recognized the absence of James and Albus and knew their parents were upset but whenever they asked where the boys were and why they were upset, it just seemed to upset them further. They stopped asking.

Ginny paced in the kitchen while Hermione tried to calm her down. The woman only knew that the boys were kidnapped. Ginny had not told them that Al was hurt. She couldn't bring herself to say it. He was probably in so much pain now with people didn't even care. She hoped Al would somehow heal himself.

"Ginny. Calm down. They'll find them and the boys will be all right." Hermione was saying. Ginny just shook her head and let a few tears fall.

"We already know Al is hurt." She whispered. "The bloody git shot him in the arm when they wouldn't get in the car. They don't care if they're hurt and most likely will not be able to heal them." Her voice was slowly raising before she broke into sobs. She had actually admitted it. Her son was hurt and she wasn't there to help him. What if he bled to...? No. She wasn't going to think like that. James would do something. He would hopefully know to apply pressure but he was only 10!

She couldn't stop herself from worrying. Where were her babies? Were they okay? When were they going to come home?

Hermione rubbed her back. "Al's hurt?" She whispered.

Ginny nodded. "A girl saw them. She didn't want to make herself known because the man had a _gun_ to my sons head. He was trying to get them into the car by threatening them but she saw James seemed to have gone into shock and wasn't moving so to get his attention; he shot Albus in the arm! WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON DOES THAT?" She shouted. She had no idea where her son's were and why they were taken. Was it just because they could? Was it for a ransom?

"They'll find them." Hermione reassured. "Everyone's going to look for them. They're Harry Potter's sons. This is probably the first time Harry will use his fame to his advantage. They'll be home before you know it."

'And in what shape?" She said bitterly. "They're hurt and with people who don't care. They're probably scared out of their minds. Who knows how this will affect them? They're not like Harry. Yes, they're strong but I don't want them to go through something that Harry would go through. This is different than what Harry went through. They've been kidnapped by muggles and they don't have a wand or anything to get them out. They can't defend themselves like Harry could. Those people could hurt them or... or rape them... or..." She choked, "Kill them."

She knew she was rambling but she felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack. Hermione had pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into the girls shoulder. If she hadn't of sent them to the park, this wouldn't have happened. Her sons would be in the living room arguing or something. She wished they were arguing in the living room, no matter how annoying it got. She just wanted her babies back.

* * *

Teddy couldn't believe it. His little brothers in all but blood had been kidnapped by Muggles and all he was doing was sitting around and filling out paperwork for Harry. Harry had gone with some Aurors to look for them and left Teddy with paperwork.

There was a bunch of questions about the boys and everything they knew. They already had the memory of the girl. They had taken the memory and obliviated her and sent her on her way. Teddy felt sick as he watched the memory. Seeing your brothers being forced into a car and one being shot in the arm was something he never wanted to see. His reaction of throwing up wasn't as bad as Harry though. Harry had literally demanded Auror's out, shouting as if on the verge of a panic attack.

Name, date of birth, weight, height, hair color, eye color, any scars, etc. He had filled it out to the best of his ability before giving them a picture of the two boys. It was one where James was trying to give Albus bunny ears while Al swatted him away.

They had already filled out the paperwork at the Muggle police station and they had police officers looking for them too. He knew they had an advantage with both of the worlds looking for the two boys. The boys would hopefully be found soon and relatively unharmed. They already knew Albus was hurt but hopefully nothing worse happens.

His little brother was kidnapped and hurt. If he ever met them, he would murder them. They hurt his little brothers and no one hurts his brothers.

* * *

Albus woke up a few hours later with searing pain in his arm. They were still in the back of the car and Albus could feel James asleep next to him. He felt selfish because he was glad that James was with him. He didn't want to be alone.

He never thought he would ever be in this situation. Sure, he had heard stories from his father and always pictured that if he was ever kidnapped, it would be by Wizards, not Muggles. Now he was lying down in a car and he had no idea when his daddy was going to find them. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home and in his bed. Well, not his bed. It doesn't seem like its even Dinner time yet. He was hungry though. They had missed Lunch but he knew better than to ask. He didn't think they would care.

He looked down at his arm and was relieved to see it wasn't blooding anymore. Earlier it had been gushing out blood and it was disgusting. Now, it was still disgusting but it wasn't bleeding. He knew his magic had helped with that. His magic would probably help it heal even more as time went on.

It still hurt though. It was the worst pain that he had ever felt in his life.

Albus was scared. He had never been more scared in his life. He was hurt and his parents weren't here. He didn't know where he was going or why they took him. He didn't know what they were going to do to him and it scared him. He was hungry and hurt and alone. Well, he had James with him but James was asleep and he couldn't really do anything. He just wanted his parents.

He didn't like being in this car. They were lying down in the back and there was no seatbelts or anything and it was bumpy sometimes. Whenever they hit a bump it sent another sharp pain through his arm.

His sleeve was soaked with blood and Albus noted that James' jacket was too. He remembered that James had been using his jacket apply pressure on it. That was the first time that Albus could remember him actually acting like a big brother and not a prankster. Now that he thought about it, that was the first time that Albus had cried and James didn't call him a crybaby.

Actually, the thing that shocked Al was that on James' face were tear marks. James was crying too! James never cried!

James was also lying in a weird position, like he fell asleep in an instant. That was really weird. He didn't look comfortable.

Al couldn't help but wonder when his father would find them. Did he even know they had been kidnapped? They were supposed to go home an hour after they left so he would probably have checked the park and realized they weren't there. What if he thought they ran away? What if he didn't know they had been kidnapped? How was he going to find him? He was hours away from home and he didn't think any Wizards knew a spell to find someone so far away. What if he never found him? What if he stayed here forever? He didn't like these people. They hurt him. He wanted his family.

He wanted James to be pranking him with his Uncle George's stuff and Lily to be irritating him with wanting to play with Barbie's. He also wanted his mother to be yelling at them to be quiet and his father to be helping them with whatever they needed. His Uncle Ron would be being his clueless self and his smart Aunt Hermione would chastise him on everything he did or teaching them about anything and everything. Rose would play with Al while Hugo played with Lily. Fred would be helping James prank people and maybe Roxanne would join. Teddy would be caught staring at Victoire or helping the other children.

He just wanted his big family with him. He wanted to be home!

Al felt James stirring next to him. He shifted his head so he was looking at his brother and saw James' eyes open. He stared at him for a minute before James asked, "You okay?"

Al nodded, "It's not bleeding anymore." He whispered. He really wanted a pain relief potion though. "You okay?" He asked back.

James nodded. "I feel stiff from the way I fell asleep but other than that, I'm fine." He answered. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about ten minutes after I woke up. I think I was asleep a few hours though. When do you think dad will find us?" It was one of his biggest concerns.

James shrugged, "I don't know. We've gone pretty far in this car. I wonder where they're taking us. I learned two of their names though. The driver is Mark and the younger one is Hugh. I don't know the other guy so I'm going to call him Git."

"Thanks James." He said.

James looked confused, "For what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"For not leaving me and saving yourself, for not calling me a crybaby when I was shot, and for helping me even if it got your jacket all bloody." Albus answered. He never thought that James would ever do that. If that situation had ever happened in his head, he would imagine James leaving him and saving himself but he didn't and he didn't ridicule him and actually helped him.

James sighed, "I'm your big brother. I wasn't going to leave you, I was going to let you bleed out, and I certainly wasn't going to make fun of the fact that you're really hurt."

Albus shrugged and winced at the pain that went through his arm. "What do you think the family is doing right now?"

"Dad is probably in a panic searching for us. He probably has already gotten the Aurors involved. Maybe the Muggle Police also. Mum would have to stay home with Lily but she's probably worrying herself sick. Lily might not know that we're missing. I don't know if they would tell her. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had probably come over and are helping. Rose and Hugo probably don't know either. Fred, Louis, and Lucy might not know either. Everyone else is at Hogwarts. The rest of the family is probably freaking out. Grandma is probably distracting herself by cooking and Grandpa is probably helping dad along with Uncle Bill, Uncle George, and Uncle Charlie. Uncle Percy might be there too. Basically, everyone is panicking." James went into great detail, wanting to talk about something.

"What if they don't know we're missing?" Al asked. That was another concern that he had. He was afraid they would think that they lost the time and wouldn't know that they were missing until night.

"They would. Dad being dad would come to the park when we became late getting home and look for us. Once he realized that we aren't there, he'll drive around for a while before calling Uncle Ron. By now they'll know we were missing. Dad might have even heard the gunshot and knew even before he would usually know." James explained. "They'll find us. Don't worry."

Albus couldn't help but worry.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the last one! YEAH! I want to try and write longer chapters so... yeah. I hope you liked this chapter. I got four POVS in it. Well, technically five. Harry, James, Ginny, Teddy, and Albus. Those are the main POVS that will be shown. I want to show a POV of the other kids in the next chapter. You know, Rose, Hugo, and Lily. **

**Who likes big brother James? MEE! They are only ten and eight so their magic can help heal them. That's why Albus talks about his arm being healed a little. Most people would need bandages for a while but his magic sped up the healing. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! I did. I also hope that you understood the reason Harry is so protective. He went through so much when he was younger and he doesn't want his kids too. He's taught them what to do in many situations but no matter how prepared they were, they couldn't defend themselves against a gun, so they were still kidnapped. James feels really guilty because he didn't pay much attention and thinks that if he had, he could have prevented it. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**~AnonymousRandom**


	3. He'll Find Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry was in a panic. It had been 5 hours since they were kidnapped and they haven't found them yet. The Muggle Police were looking. The Aurors were looking. Reporters were writing about it. Yet nothing was happening! They still hadn't found them.

For the first time ever, Harry was using his fame for something. More people were going to be looking for The Boy-Who Lived children than if it was someone else. He was having Teddy do paperwork and talk to reporters while he went out with some Aurors to look for them. They had been looking for the car that they had seen in the memory but no one had seen it.

All he could think about was how to find them. He had prepared them for certain situations but not this. These people had a gun and weren't afraid to shoot them. He had to have a calming draught at one point.

Everything had gone wrong! They were just supposed to play at the park. He never even thought something like this could happen. He always thought that if they were kidnapped, it would be wizards for revenge against them. Harry had done nothing against Muggles so he had no idea where to even start. He knew that by tomorrow, the entire Wizarding World was going to be searching (Except people against Harry) and the Muggle World would be on the Look-out also.

He just wanted them home though. He couldn't even process the idea that they might not come home but he knew that it could be a while. He didn't know how he was going to tell Lily.

The worst part of the day was tied between watching the memory and finding out that they were kidnapped. There was also the part where they went to the part where they were taken. Seeing his son's blood on the ground was almost too much for him. He just wanted him home and take him to the hospital to help him. He hoped they would be okay without him though.

"We'll find them Harry." Ron said. Harry didn't answer. If he spoke right then he felt like he was going start sobbing. This was one of the worst situations in his life. Sure, it wasn't like whenever someone close to him had died but this was almost worse. These were his kids and he didn't know what shape they were in.

He just wanted them home. He had thought the part of his life where he worried about people close to them was over. His son's were in danger and he could do nothing about it. It felt horrible. He had gone through watching his God father die to someone he thought as somewhat of a brother. He didn't think he could take another family member leaving him.

They would find them. He was sure of it. A lot of people were going to look for them. They would come home soon.

The hours passed by as they searched house to house to hotels. There was no sign of them. They could be hours away and they wouldn't know.

It was starting to near Midnight so Harry had to head home. It was no good if he fell asleep on the job and they were bringing in more Aurors for a night shift. Harry didn't want to leave but he needed to tell his family what was going on.

Harry, Teddy, Ron flooed to Harry's house. Ron's family was staying over at their house for the night.

He stepped into his living room and was instantly tackled by his daughter. "Daddy!" She squealed.

"Hey Princess." He said. "I need to talk to your mother for a minute. Is that okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Be careful though. She's really sad and won't tell anyone where Ally and Jamie are."

Harry's heart sunk again but he just nodded and walked into the kitchen where he found his wife and Hermione sitting at the table drinking coffee.

When he walked in, Ginny's head snapped up and she instantly demanded, "Did you find them?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "We couldn't find them." He was aware of tears falling down his face but he ignored them. Ginny and Hermione had seen him cry before. "They told me to come home for the night. We know the car their driving and we know what one of the men look like. We searched every house we came too and every hotel. Every red van was searched. We just couldn't find them."

Ginny broke down sobbing. Tears were rolling down her face and Hermione patted her back. Harry came up to her and engulfed her in a hug as she sobbed into his shoulders. "We'll find them. Don't worry. I'm going to wake up early tomorrow to search."

Ginny just nodded into his shoulder.

"You know we need to tell the kids." He whispered into her ear. "They need to know."

Ginny nodded again before releasing him and wiping her eyes.

* * *

Rose was confused. She had come over here thinking she was going to play with Al before realizing that Al wasn't even here. Neither was James here. Her daddy and Uncle Harry left for work and left them with her mummy and Aunt Ginny but Aunt Ginny kept crying and her mummy was trying to help her.

So Rose sat with Lily and Hugo as they played but she was lost in thought the entire time. Where in the world were Albus and James? Why would no one tell them? Why was Aunt Ginny crying so much?

She finally got her answers when the adults sat them on the couch to explain.

Her mummy started talking first, "The reason why Albus and James aren't here is because they're missing. Someone kidnapped them."

Rose knew what that was and gasped. Lily seemed to know too but Hugo was clueless, "What does that mean?" He asked.

"It basically means someone took them and we don't know where they are." Her Mother explained. "You daddy and Uncle Harry were looking for them but they haven't found them yet."

"Why would someone take them?" Hugo asked and Lily nodded at the question.

Her Daddy answered this one, "Some people are Gits." He said bluntly, earning a slap on the back of the head from Rose's mother. "We don't know why they took them."

"We're staying here for a few days." Her mother said. "Time for bed."

* * *

The next day, Teddy sat at the table. Harry had woken him and Ron up really early so they could eat and head out to look for them. His mind was clearer now. He knew that today he needed to talk to more reporters about it. He was still too young to search with the Aurors.

He was reading the Daily Prophet in it and was satisfied to see that the front page was about Albus and James.

_Chosen One's Children Go Missing!_

_Harry Potter's children James Sirius (10) and Albus Severus (8) went missing yesterday at a Muggle Park. A witness said they saw the two boys walking in the park when a Muggle man came up from behind them a put a gun, (A Muggle weapon that shoots projectiles out by the force of an explosive. It can kill someone if it punctures a major organ) and told them to get into the car (A red van). When they didn't, the Muggle shot the youngest in the arm, causing him to bleed heavily._

_The two boys were forced into the car and no one has seen them since._

_Policeman (Muggle Aurors) has been looking for the two boys along with several Aurors. Teddy Lupin, the two boys gob brother, Sixth Year Gryffindor, has sat in several interviews since they went missing, describing what happened and what everyone's doing to help._

_James Sirius Potter is ten years old with dark red hair and brown eyes. He's wearing Muggle jeans and a Muggle black T-shirt with a black jacket._

_Albus Severus Potter is eight years old with messy black hair and green eyes. He's wearing Muggle jeans also and a Muggle blue T-shirt with a blue jacket._

_If you see these two boys, contact the Ministry of magic immediately._

_~The Daily Prophet._

Beside that newspaper was a Muggle Newspaper,

_Two Boys Are Kidnapped!_

_Yesterday morning, two boys ages ten and eight went missing at a neighborhood park. The boy's names are James Potter (10) and Albus Potter (8). A witness said she saw them walking in the park when a man grabbed them from behind and held a gun to the youngest ones head and told them to get in the car. When James seemed to go into shock and not move, the man shot Albus in the arm to get him to move. It worked and they both got into the car._

_The witness describes the man who took them as tall with brown hair. He was driving a red van and there was at least one other person in the car._

_James Potter has dark red hair and brown eyes. He's wearing jeans, a black T-shirt, and a black jacket. Albus Potter has black hair and green eyes. He's wearing jeans, a blue T-Shirt, and a blue jacket. A picture of the two boys is shown on the left._

_If you see these two boys, contact your local police station immediately!_

_~Kyle Johnson._

Teddy was glad that both worlds would be looking for his little brothers. He wanted everyone to stop what they're doing and look for them. He also wanted their kidnappers to suffer.

It seemed even more real today. They didn't come home yesterday. They didn't sleep in their beds. They probably slept somewhere where they had no idea where they were. They were probably scared out of their minds and he couldn't help them.

He hated it.

He wanted nothing more than to have them back home and safe. They had already been gone a whole night. Almost 24 hours had passes since they went missing and he wanted them home. He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts until they were found.

* * *

James leaned against the cold wall in the bare room. Last night they had dragged them into this room rather roughly and kicked them a few times before leaving. He was hungry, thirsty, and in pain but he knew Albus was worst. He had done the best he could to help his brother. The room was freezing cold and totally bare. There wasn't a thing in it. It was like a cellar.

James was shivering with his jacket draped over him. Albus sat next to him in the same position. He was staring into space and holding his stomach with his good arm. His gunshot wound had healed nicely and James was never more thankful that his brother wasn't a squib. His magic had helped it heal and it hopefully wouldn't be infected.

He had never wanted his parents more than now. He was scared out of his mind and wanted to go home. He wondered if everyone was looking for them. They probably were. He wondered what they were doing right now. He didn't know what the time was. There weren't any windows where they were.

James jumped when the door opened and Hugh walked in. He had finally learned the names of them all Mark and Hugh he already knew. The other one was named Stephen.

Hugh walked in holding two water bottles and two pieces of bread, "You get a water bottle each every three days so I suggest you save it. You also get a piece of bread a day. Nothing else, you got that. Two bathroom breaks a day for thirty minutes so you can shower if you want. Stephen will come get you in an hour for your first bathroom break."

He threw the bread at them and the water bottles and left the room. James used some quick thinking and got an idea.

"Okay. We only get one water bottle each every three days so we need to be careful. If we're careful, we can fill them up when we use the bathroom. I don't know if they'll let us though. Even if they don't we can still drink in the bathroom." He stopped talking to take a bite of the bread. He really wished he could have something more. He only had breakfast yesterday and all he gets is a piece of bread a day! He was really hungry.

He took a sip of his water bottle before setting it down. He really wanted to go home now where he could eat some of his Grandma's food. His Grandma's food was the best and he really wanted some right now instead of bread. It didn't do anything to satisfy his hunger and he knew it would just get worse after time.

He really hated this situation. They were stuck here though and they weren't getting out. He kept wondering how long they would be here. How long would they be stuck here before his dad found them?

"I'm scared James." He heard Albus whisper a few minutes later. James looked over to him and looked him in the eyes. They were filled with fear and pain and it was all wrong. They should be filled with annoyance or happiness like usual. They shouldn't be in this situation. They should be at home getting on each other's nerves or something.

"I am too Al but dad will find us. Don't worry."

Al looked at him in surprise, "You're never scared." He exclaimed. That was a lie. James got scared just like everyone else. He was just good at hiding it. He didn't want to say that though. He still had his pride.

"I've never been in the situation before." He answered. That was true and he wasn't denying that he'd never been scared. "Dad will find us soon and we'll be back to getting on each other's nerves in no time!" James exclaimed. He saw Albus roll his eyes and chuckle. He was glad he did too. He really needed something to get his mind off the current situation. "I wish I had some of my prank stuff on me."

Al looked at him for a moment, "This would be the first time I would be glad you had some. We could use it to escape. I don't know where we would go though. We're really far from home."

James agreed, "Yeah. When we get home, I hope we can go to the Burrow. Grandma makes the best food ever."

Albus nodded and thought for a minute. "I _am _really hungry. We haven't had anything to eat except a piece of bread since breakfast yesterday! These people are jerks."

"This is just the Potter luck. Remember all the stories that dad told us that happened to him when he was younger. We should have known something bad was going to happen to us one day. It seems like that happens to all Potters." James sighed.

"Remember the one where Hagrid gave dad his letter." Al chuckled.

James laughed, "And then he gave Dudley a pig's tail."

Al snickered and they were silent. A few minutes later the door opened and Stephen was at the door. "Come on." He said in a gruff voice. "Bathroom break."

They nodded and stood up and followed. James was glad they could go. He really had to use the bathroom and he wanted to look at Albus' wound. The room they were in was really dark and he couldn't see it very well.

As they walked down the hallway, James noted that it looked a lot better than the room they were in. He tried to memorize the place and looked around for any escapes. He wasn't going to try and run right then but he wanted to be able to know where they were so he could run later. He needed to form a plan first.

They reached the bathroom and were both roughly shoved in. James caught Albus as he tripped and almost fell to the floor before walking to the sink and started wash up. He washed his face and looked at the bruises on his stomach. They didn't look too bad but they bloody hurt!

"Okay Al. Let me see your arm." He said, looking at the wound on the smaller boys arm. It was healing well but it still looked gross. "I'm going to try and clean the wound. This might hurt."

He washed his hands real quick and cupped some water in his hands before dripping it on the wound, instantly feeling guilty when the other boy hissed in pain. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, "I have to do this. Mum would do this whenever we hurt ourselves before she healed it. Remember?"

Al nodded but scrunched his face up in pain as James continued to drip water on it. He then wadded up some toilet paper and tried to wash the dirt off.

After a few minutes, James was satisfied that it was cleaned enough. They continued on with what they needed to do and took some sips of water before searching the bathroom for anything they could use. They couldn't find anything though. There was a bunch of soap in the cabinet along with more toilet paper but there was no towels are anything.

They had no extra clothes so James was scrubbed his bloodied jacket and Albus' shirt for the last five minutes they were allowed. He didn't want Albus to wear a wet shirt so he dried it off as best as he could be wringing it out and waving it around but sighed when it was still damp. "Your shirt's going to be damp. I'm sorry." He said before handing the shirt back to him.

James looked at his jacket. It was wet also and the blood stain didn't come out. He would have to have his mum fix that when they got home.

Satisfied that everything was good, they waited the last two minutes before the door opened again and Stephen was there to take them back. They left the room. Stephan was holding each of them by the back of their shirts and pushing them back to the room.

When they got into the room, though, James wished they could have stayed in the bathroom. Hugh and Mark had come down and right when they entered Hugh had pushed Albus against the wall roughly. "Hey! Stop!" James shouted but Mark just backhanded him.

Punches were thrown and feet swung through the air. James could here Albus crying and coughing and James was doing his best to fight back. He managed to get in a punch or two but Mark was bigger than him.

James eventually gave up and tried to cover his face as best as he could. A kick to the stomach sent him coughing up blood and he could feel blood dripping down a gash on his leg. He felt so weak and he just wanted it to stop. He wanted his dad and mum.

"Please." He coughed, "Stop." They were ignoring him. No matter how much he begged for them to stop, they continued. He couldn't wait until he got home.

He could hear cries of pain from the other sign of the room and he felt hatred swell in him. He couldn't believe these guys! They were hurting his brother and himself! He wanted to lock these people in a room with his mother and see how they survive it.

Finally, the kicks stopped and the three men left the room. James struggled his eyes opened and looked at his brother before crawling over to him. He had a gash on his head and it looked like his arm was broken. He looked worse than James felt and James seriously wanted to kill those guys. He carefully pulled Albus up and let him lean against himself and he ran his hands through the boy's messy hair.

Albus let out a cry of pain when James picked him up but other than that, he was silent. He had silent tears streaming down his face and James wasn't going to call him a crybaby this time. He just whispered reassurances to him as he ran his fingers through his hair. He waited until the raven haired boy to fall asleep before he settled down the think.

He hoped his dad found him soon. He didn't want to live like this any longer. He was hungry, tired, and he ached all over.

He missed his parents. He missed his Grandma's food and his Uncle George's pranks or Rose being a textbook. He also missed Lily and her annoying questions. He wanted to go home and be with his family even if it meant he never pulled a prank on someone ever again.

* * *

Harry had the Aurors searching high and low for his son's. If he could, he would have every single Auror out there but he knew he couldn't. He just really wanted his son's home. He didn't know if they were hurt (more than he knew) or hungry or anything. He absolutely hated it. He just wanted to find them and bring them home but they couldn't find anything. The boy's were on the Muggle news and in the newspaper so he was hoping someone would call but there was nothing. They were just gone.

As they walked down the streets, Harry would stop by windows and hang a poster of the two boys on windows and stuff. They would ask people on the streets and check houses. They hadn't gotten any closer though.

He didn't get much sleep the night before. He was too worried. He was tired and worried but he still wanted to keep going. He didn't want to stop until he found them.

He thought that after the war he wouldn't have to worry about his stuff anymore. It wasn't supposed to happen again. That was supposed to be over.

He really wanted his son's home. The entire family needed them back. He had promised them when they were born that he wouldn't let anyone hurt them and he had already broken his promise.

* * *

Ginny sat at the kitchen table with Lily sitting across from her. She was reading the newspaper article of James and Albus and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her kids were missing and alone.

Lily was coloring with Hugo and Rose was reading a book. It was like a normal afternoon with Rose and Hugo over except it was lacking the happy spirit

It was missing the pranks from James and arguing from Albus with James. Two of the members weren't there and it was awful. Rose seemed bored. She didn't have anyone to talk to. Lily was upset. Her brothers were missing and it seemed... empty. Everyone was silent; no one spoke. The silence was usually filled with Albus' yells of frustration or James' laugh after he pulled a prank.

There was no one to pull pranks to get people talking... Or yelling. It was too quiet.

Ginny couldn't help but stare at her daughter as if she would disappear. Her sons had disappeared and she couldn't deal with it if she disappeared too. She wasn't letting her daughter out of her sight. If she did, she could go missing also.

"Mummy?" Her daughter asked, "When will they find Ally and Jamie?"

Ginny sighed, tears escaping her eyes. "I don't know Lils. They're looking for them though."

Lily looked at her strangely. "Whenever Jamie takes my Barbie's, Daddy finds them real quick." She stated, "Why is this different."

Ginny took a long shuddering breath, "It's different because... Well... Think about it like this. James took your Barbie and hid it somewhere in your room. It won't take your Daddy long to find it. We have no way of knowing where these people took your brothers and we don't know who took them. Daddy could usually just have James tell him but we don't know who has them so they can't tell us. That's why we can't find them. They could be anywhere." Ginny explained. More tears were running down her face as she said the truth. They had nowhere to start.

Lily looked down at the paper, "Oh. So the people who stole them are hiding?" She asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, they're hiding at wherever they're hiding James and Albus. Your Daddy and Uncle Ron are looking for them now."

Lily smiled, "I can't wait until they get home! I miss them. It's boring around here without them even if Hugo and Rose are here." She stated. Hugo and Rose nodded in agreement. "I hope Daddy finds them soon."

"I do too Lils." Ginny finished. She went back to searching the newspaper.

* * *

Albus woke up from his dreams and found himself leaning on his brother. His right arm, the same one that had been shot, had shooting pains in it and Al saw that it was bent at a weird angle. He also had a massive headache and his ribs were killing him. He felt like he had been run over by a Hippogriff.

He looked at his brother. James was asleep next to him and Albus cold see a gash on his arm leg that was bleeding and bruises littered his body. Albus most likely looked similar.

After taking a sip of water, Albus leaned against the cold wall with a sigh. Where in the world was his father? Well, where in the world was he? All he knew was that he was hours away from home with three violent men who took them for some unknown reason.

He couldn't wait until he got home. Hopefully they would have a big dinner at the Burrow because he was really hungry. Food, a pain potion, and bed were what he really wanted. He really wanted to sleep in a bed rather than on the floor.

"Al?" He heard from beside him. Turning his head, he saw that his brother had woken up. "You okay?" He asked as he clumsily sat up.

Albus nodded, "I'm fine. What about you?" Al asked his brother.

"Stiff, Sore." He answered. "How long do you think we've been here?"

"At least a day." Stated Albus. "Once they bring in the bread, it will be two days."

James nodded in consent. "Dad should find us soon. He always does."

* * *

**So, who hates the kidnappers? I also want to tell you that there is nothing special about the kidnappers. These are just some jerks who decided to kidnap some kids. It happens! **

**I also need a little help. I don't know how long I want them to be missing so I set up a poll. I don't know if it's on my profile. I'm new to this. I'll just give you the options here and you can answer it in a review.**

_**How long with James and Albus be missing?**_

_**1 week**_

_**2 weeks**_

_**1 month**_

_**2 months**_

_**4 months**_

_**6 months**_

**Leave your answer in a review please!**


	4. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

It had been one week since Albus and James were taken from the park and things were not looking up. The entire family was depressed. Everyone was sulking and crying and some were starting to give up hope. They didn't know how they were ever going to find the two boys. They had just disappeared and it was hitting the whole family hard.

They only knew the rough details; Albus and James were threatened with a muggle gun and forced into a car and they haven't been seen since. They knew that Albus had been hurt also. They just hoped he was okay.

Teddy had gone back to Hogwarts that morning, sulking the whole time. He didn't want to go back when he knew his brothers could and were hurt. He wanted them home and safe but that wasn't going to happen.

He realized that the cousins at Hogwarts weren't much better than everyone at home. The Weasley/Potter family was very close and it was hitting all of them hard that two of their own had been kidnapped and they could do nothing about it. Many at Hogwarts kept offering their condolences.

Teddy had gotten tired of it quickly. Most at Hogwarts seemed scared that Harry Potter's kids had been taken by Muggles. Muggleborns understood more than Purebloods. Some purebloods had gotten spooked that Harry Potter's could be taken by Muggles and it made some of them rethink their theories that Muggles were dumb. Although, they still didn't like them, some even more than before.

The whole thing didn't make Teddy hate Muggles though. He had Muggle friends and a Muggle was the whole reason they knew all they did. Why should he hate them? He did, however, hate the Muggles that took his brothers.

He was scared. He had never thought that his little brothers could be taken so easily. They were here and then they weren't. He left got Hogwarts at the end of Christmas break and Albus and James were happy and safe only for a week later to be in danger. It wasn't right.

He could deal with everyone giving him pity. He could deal with teachers being easy on him in class. What he didn't like, were the comments from the purebloods who thought they were better than anyone else, like Michael Avery; sixth year Slytherin.

He had heard the boy talking about how 'weak' James and Albus were and it angered him. "They were so weak that Muggles got to them." He would say, "Serves Potter right."

He had tried to ignore them. He really did. He would pass by with his fists clenched and teeth gritted but he didn't attack the Slytherin. He didn't need a detention on top of everything else. He really hated that boy though.

Him and his little (Er.. big really) friends would laugh all day about the situation. He had already heard that Victoire attacked a Ravenclaw seventh year for talking about it and he congratulated her when he saw her even if she got a detention for an "unprovoked attack." Stupid Professor Nott. He hated Potions.

He couldn't help himself, though, when he heard Avery's new comment.

He was walking down the hallways towards Charms when he sighed. Slytherins were crowded around Avery and laughing at something he had said. He couldn't help himself. He listened in.

"Potter had it coming. It was Karma. He destroyed the Dark Lord and Karma got him back. The two Potter Junior are most likely dead. Serves them right!"

Something in him snapped. He couldn't help it. The next thing he knew, he was charging at the group and breaking through it.

"What did you say?" He growled in a menacing voice. How dare that boy talk about his brothers like that! They weren't dead. He knew that!

"They're dead." The Slytherin stated in a taunting voice. "They can't even defend themselves from a common Muggle. They're weak and dead."

Before anyone knew it, Teddy's fist was flying through the air and connected with the boy's nose. Blood spurted down the boy's face and Avery threw another punch.

The fight lasted for five minutes with people standing around and cheering them on before Headmistress McGonagall broke them apart. "What is going on here?" She asked.

Teddy was holding his arm that he thought was broken and breathing hard, "He said they were dead." He whispered, fighting back tears. "He called them weak and said they were dead."

McGonagall turned to Avery, "Is this true Mr Avery?" She asked.

Avery denied it, "I did nothing of the sort." He spat, holding his bleeding nose.

McGonagall sighed, "Detention Avery. Mr. Lupin, may I see you in my office?" She asked. Teddy sighed and nodded, wondering what the Headmistress wanted to talk about. Why did Avery only get detention?

As they walked down the hallway, Teddy noticed that McGonagall seemed tense. That was weird.

They got to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress's office and he was surprised to hear her say, "Potter." The gargoyle jumped aside and they headed up.

"Take a seat Mr. Lupin." He sat down in the nearest seat, still surprised from the password. Why was it Potter? "I understand that the current situation is difficult for you. I can't have violence in the corridors though."

Teddy nodded, "Why didn't I get a detention too?" He asked, confused, "I was fighting also but you only gave Avery a detention."

McGonagall sighed, "I only gave Avery a detention because I would have done the same thing in your situation. Did you know that I used to have a sister?"

Teddy shook his head. He had never heard that she had a sister.

"I did. She was killed in the first war. I did much the same thing when another teacher made fun of her. That is the reason I did not give you a detention. This might even more harder for you. You don't know where they are or anything. At least I knew that she was dead. I'm not saying your brothers are dead. It has to be hard though, not knowing anything." McGonagall explained. Teddy could feel tears in his eyes from talking about his brother.

"I'm sorry about your sister Professor. It's hard." He replied.

McGonagall sighed, "If you ever need anything, I'm here." She said. Teddy gave her a sad smile.

"I'll remember that."

McGonagall nodded and pulled at a note. "Give this to Professor Flitswick. He'll understand."

"Thank you professor." Teddy breathed and wiped his eyes before walking out the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Lupin." He heard from behind him.

He turned towards her. "Yeah?" He asked.

She stared at him, "Never give up hope. A wise man once said 'Happiness can be found in the darkest of places, if only one remembers to turn on the light.' The same can be said for Hope."

Teddy gave a small smile. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe that it had only been a week since his son's went missing. It felt like a year. He was losing hope.

He had no idea where they were and he missed them like crazy. He missed the sarcastic remarks from Albus and the pranks from James. He wanted them home. He had a feeling that if he looked into the Mirror of Erised, he would see his son's at home. He wanted that more than anything.

Some of the family had come over a lot. Bill had taken Louis to the Potter house hold. Percy took Lucy. George brought both his kids, Fred and Roxanne.

He knew that it had hit the entire family hard. He could see it in them. They all seemed worried and the younger kids had asked where James and Albus were when they showed up, causing Ginny to start crying again. They didn't realize it. They were too little.

It was some sort of a comfort when family came over. It helped at least. George filled up some of what James would be doing but it still wasn't the same.

He didn't know what he was going to do. They wanted to stop the searches. Some people had said there was no way that the boys were alive but Harry knew better. They were and they were wondering when he would get them. He was their father and he needed to be there for him but he couldn't and he hated it.

"Hey man. You okay?" He heard from behind him. He turned around to see George Weasley. He had brought his kids over today and they were off playing, although Fred kept asking where James was.

Harry shook his head and felt tears well up in his eyes. "What if we don't find them?" He voiced his biggest fear.

George looked at him. "Harry. These are two boys that are a mixture of a Weasley and a Potter. The two strongest families in all of the Wizarding World. They are the sons of Harry Potter; Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Defeater of You-Know-Who. Their mother is the amazing Ginny Weasley. It's in their blood to find danger but they'll make it out. You faced Voldemort like five times and lived. James and Albus will be okay. You know, James used to tell me he wanted to be just like you. They're both strong and they'll be okay."

Harry smiled sadly at him, "But they're just little boys."

"Harry, they're strong. This is James and Albus Potter, two of the strongest boys I've ever seen. It's in their blood to come out safe. They will. Don't give up hope."

Harry smiled and hugged his Brother-in-law. "Thanks George." He said.

He wasn't going to give up hope.

* * *

Albus was scared. It had been a week since they had been kidnapped and they were still here. He was cold, hungry, thirsty, and aching all over. He couldn't wait until he got home.

He had no idea how they were going to get out of this. He was starting to lose hope and he hated it. He hated not having hope. It was awful.

He knew his arm was broken and he had a massive headache. His stomach ached and he was shivering while his throat was parched.

James wasn't much better. He slept often. Albus tried not to sleep. Whenever he slept, he had a nightmare only to wake up in a similar one. It was one of the reasons he was losing hope. He couldn't even escape it in his dreams. He was always here and it didn't seem like he was getting home.

James had only been in a nightmare a few times and Albus would wake him up when he caught it. It was boring in this room though. He had gotten to the point where he drew in the dust.

In one corner had had drew a calendar. The entire calendar for the year 2015. In other parts of the room, he had drew pictures.

Of his calendar was right, his birthday was in a week. February 3rd. He wondered if they would be home by then or if the day would be like every other. He didn't want it to be. Your birthday was supposed to be a fun day.

Another way he would pass the time was thinking about his dad's adventures. They were all so interesting. He would picture them in his head, every detail that he knew and play it over in his head. Sometimes he would make up other ones.

Albus saw that his brother was having a nightmare. He could tell from the moans that were escaping him and the fact that he was thrashing around ever so often.

He crawled over and gently shook his brothers arm, "James. Jamie. You need to wake up. You're having a nightmare." He repeated this over and over before his brothers eyes snapped open.

He had grown closer to his brother ever since they got here. He brother was the only one he had. He talked to his brother about his fears and talked about home with him. No one was there... except James.

"Al?" His brother whispered.

"It's me James. You were having a nightmare." He whispered back.

Even in the darkness, he could see his brother's cheeks redden. James didn't like to admit weaknesses so he wouldn't admit having a nightmare. "I did not." He denied.

Albus gave a soft glare, "James, you were moaning and thrashing around. You don't have to deny it. I'm your brother and I'm not going to make fun of you for it."

James just nodded and they were silent for a moment, both thinking about home.

"James?" Albus whispered,

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm losing hope."

He saw his brothers face swerve towards him and brown eyes met green ones. "Don't lose hope. Did Dad lose hope when he lived with the Dursleys all those years? Did he lose hope when he fought Voldemort for the stone or fighting the basilisk? Did he lose hope when he was trying to learn the Patronus charm or during the Tri-Wizard Tournament? What about when he fought Voldemort and the Death Eaters during his fifth and sixth years? Did he lose hope them? Did he lose hope during his seventh year when he was on the run from Voldemort or when he fought him? No, he didn't. He didn't lose hope and neither will we. Without hope, we have nothing. We can't let that go."

Albus looked into his brothers eyes and realized truth. All they had was hope and he wasn't going to let that go. His Dad would find them and everything was going to be fine.

"Without hope, how would we survive?"

* * *

Rose was worried about her cousins. When she found out that they had been kidnapped, she had gone to all the books she could find on the subject and read them. It worried her.

She had read somewhere that 74 % percent of Muggle kidnapping victims are killed within 24 hours after the abduction.

She didn't want to believe that. James and Albus couldn't be dead. They just couldn't. She wouldn't believe that they were!

Rose just knew that they would come home. Albus and James weren't dead. They were alive and wondering where they were and when they were going to come home. They would come home also. She knew they were.

Albus was not only her cousin but her best friend. She had grown up with the boy and she knew he was alive. Albus was strong. He wasn't going to die any time soon!

Hugo and Lily didn't really get it. She knew that. The two were too young to understand. They just knew that James and Albus weren't at their home and their parents were looking for them. Rose was glad they didn't know. She didn't need a sobbing brother on her hands.

She wasn't going to believe they were dead. Her cousins _weren't _dead. She didn't care what anyone said.

The worry still clung to her though. The what ifs. The thoughts that she denied over and over again. She was still holding onto hope and she wasn't going to let it okay unless they found the bodies.

Without hope, she was basically saying they were dead.

* * *

James wasn't going to give up hope. He meant what he said to Albus. His dad made it through all those situations because he never lost hope so James wasn't going to lose hope.

It was getting hard and he knew it was only going to get harder. The longer they were stuck in this situation, the harder it was. He knew that he had to hold on though. Even if he was holding on by a thread.

If he didn't, he would just go into depression. He wasn't going to do that. He was going to be strong for Albus. His brother needed him and now was not the time to give up.

He knew his brother was close to giving up but he wasn't going to let him. He was holding onto hope with all his strength. His dad had gone through so much when he was younger. They would too. They would make it out. He knew they would.

He tried not to think of negative things. He knew they would make it out okay. Everything would go back to normal. Well, maybe not normal. He definitely felt more protective of his brother and he didn't think that leaving this place would make that go away.

He still felt guilty though. He felt like it was his fault this was happening. Maybe if he hadn't played that prank on Albus, they wouldn't have argued and been sent to the park and gotten kidnapped. He never thought they playing a simple prank would have spiraled to this. Although, they probably would have argues anyway and been sent out.

If only he hadn't tried to get on his brother's nerves so much.

He knew that when they went home, it would be different. He understood his brother more now. He wasn't going to go back to getting on the boys nerves all the time. Albus needed him.

Hope was still there. He knew that he would get out of this situation and the plus would be that he was closer to his brother than ever. He knew his father would find them and he was ready.

His Dad always found him. He was always there for him. Why would this be any different? He was his hero and he would save him in the end.

Dad was a hero. He was a hero for everyone in the Wizarding World but none more than his kids. He was always there. He wasn't a hero to them because he defeated Voldemort. He was their hero because he was their father and he would always be there.

James just had to be like his dad now. He had to be strong like his father to get through this while they waited for him.

He was going to stay strong and he wasn't going to give up hope.

No matter what.

* * *

Lily sat in her room, bored. She had no one to play with. Her brothers were still gone and she missed them terribly. It wasn't the same in the mornings. She didn't have her big brothers to help her with her homework and make everything funnier. Her daddy was at work before she woke up so she was the first one awake and had to wait until her Mummy woke up to eat breakfast. Usually Albus or her Daddy would be Albus wasn't here and her Daddy was looking for them.

It was boring at breakfast. She sat at the kitchen table for thirty minutes before her mother would wake up and fix her breakfast. It was usually silent. Her mummy had bags under her eyes and cried a lot now. Lily really didn't get it. Albus and James would be home soon. Right?

They had gone to the Burrow a few days ago and when they stepped out of the fireplace, her Grandma burst into tears. She didn't know why. Was it because Albus and James weren't with them? They would be home soon so why was everyone so sad? Her daddy would bring them home. There was no reason to cry.

She missed them though. She missed not having anyone to talk too or anything. She couldn't wait until her Daddy brought them home.

She didn't get why everyone was so sad.

James and Albus would be coming home soon. Would her family stop being so sad then? Would everyone stop crying?

She didn't like it when her family was sad. It made her sad too. James wasn't here to cheer her up so also so she found herself sadder than usual.

She wanted her brothers back home. Maybe then the family would be happy. When would they come home? How long was it until her Daddy brought them home so everyone would be happy again? She knew that James would not let the family be sad. He would set up a prank or pull a joke to make them happy again. But James wasn't here. Why wasn't he here?

She knew that someone stole him but why was it taking this long to find them? It was frustrating. Her brothers were supposed to be home and they weren't.

She knew they would be soon though. Pretty soon James would be chasing Albus through the house like always.

It seemed that Lily had the most hope out of everyone in the family.

* * *

**Yeah! I really liked Teddy's POV. I had to have McGonagall say that! Her sister isn't Canon. I made that up.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know that I skipped up to a week. I can't do it day by day though. The votes have been counted! They'll be missing for... Nah. I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait and see.**

**I can't wait until they're found though. I think the best part of the story will be the aftermath.**

**Until tomorrow...**


	5. Birthday and a Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**  
Stephan sat in his room thinking. Those two boys were going to starve to death and he couldn't just sit here and do nothing! He knew he had to help the boys but he was scared. They would kill him.  
It happened years ago. He had been in their situation, except Mark and Hugh were a little nicer to him. He thought the might have liked him. He made a deal with them. Don't kill him and he would never leave and help them with what they did.  
He never thought they would get another kid. Especially two.  
He had done his best. Mustering up all his acting skills and trying not to hurt the kids as best as he could. He didn't want to hurt them. He didn't want to die either.  
He knew he had to help them. They would die if he didn't. The boys were only ten and eight, younger than he was when he was kidnapped. If only he could somehow get a message to their family. But how?  
For now, he knew he would have to be subtle in helping them. Bringing extra food was really the only thing he could do.  
He just needed to find a way to give the message. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to save them and it would be his fault. He had to do something!  
That night, he sneaked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen and looked around for anything he could give to the boys without Mark and Hugh fuguring it out. He grabbed a packet of crackers and silently made his way to the cellar. It wasn't mucht that he could give them but it was something.  
He opened the door and peered in. The two boys were leaning up against each other on the floor, asleep. The younger one looked to be trapped in a nightmare, small squeaks of fear escaping his lips and bead of sweat appearing on his forehead.  
Stephan bent down next to the small boy and gently shook his shoulders, "Hey, kid. Wake up." He whispered to the boy. He wasn't too surprised when the boy snapped awake. He had obviously gotten used to rude awakenings.  
"What the?" The boy asked, obviously realizing it wasn't the usual time. "What's going on?"  
Stephan handed him the crackers. "Don't tell Mark and Hugh." He whispered before walking out.  
Now to think of ways to get them out.

* * *

Albus and James ate the crackers, confused. They had no idea why they got something other than bread but they liked it. They missed having food other than bread and the crackers tasted better than anything they had ever had before!  
"Why do you think he gave us crackers?" James asked as he ate.  
Albus shrugged, "Maybe he just felt like being nice. Stephan doesn't seem as mean as Mark or Hugh."  
James nodded in understanding. That was true. He never hurt them as much and never seemed to particularly like doing what he did unlike the others.  
"What do you think Mum, Dad, and Lily are doing right now?" James asked. They had asked these questions sometimes when they were bored.  
Albus sighed, "Sleeping." He answered in a matter of fact tone. The house was dark when Stephan opened the door. It must be night time. Everyone was most likely asleep.  
James nodded, "When do you think Teddy and Victoire will get together?"  
Albus snickered, "They've liked each other forever. I sometimes wonder if Teddy is Gryffindor enough to ask her out. Maybe the Sortiong Hat should have put him in HufflePuff like his mum. He's very loyal and hardworking."  
"That's like what happened to Aunt Hermoine. She was exactly like a Ravenclaw but she was put in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat must see the future. It has too know what house they'll need. Aunt Hermoine met Uncle Ron in Gryffindor. Who knows if she would have in Ravenclaw." James replied.  
"Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah were in different houses." Albus said. "They could have still met. Aunt Hermoine was very brave though. She had to be to go through what she did."  
James nodded, "Yeah. Teddy must be brave somewhere in him or the Sorting Hat wouldn't have placed him in Gryffindor."  
"You know, we'll probably be out of here by your birthday." Albus thought out loud. "When the letters are sent, don't you think McGonagall would check yours to find out where you are?"  
James smiled, "I hope she does. Can you imagine my letter coming here? Hugh, Mark, and Stephan are Muggles. I just hope they find us before then. We've only bee here a week and a half and I feel like it's been a year. I can't wait for six more months."  
"We'll get out of here. I know we will."  
"I know that." James whispered. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he crawled over to a little corner where they had drawn a calendar in the dust. "I didn't realize it. It's hard to tell time down here. Happy Birthday Al!" He nearly shouted the last sentence.  
Al gave a small smile but seemed sad. "Thanks." He whispered.  
James frowned, "What's wrong Little Bro?" He asked. Surely Albus would be happy it was his birthday. Why did he seem so sad?  
"I can't spend my birthday with my family. I'm stuck down here instead." Albus whispered, wondering what he would be doing today if he was at home.  
James' frown deepened for a minute before he brightened up, "Don't worry. When we get home they're will be a big party with lots of cake and presents!" He shouted, trying to cheer his brother up.  
Albus just gave another small smile before looking at his hands. He really didn't want his party months afterwards. He had been waiting for months to turn nine and now that he had, there was nothing special. It was just him and James stuck in a cellar with crackers and bread.  
He really wanted to go home more than anything.  
James, as if reading Albus' mind, slung his arm around Al and whispered, "Don't worry. Dad'll find us any day now. We just have to be patient."

* * *

Harry paced in his room. It had been two weeks and there was no sign of his sons. The house felt empty and he missed them terribly. He needed them home, safe. They could be hurt! Or even dead!  
His breath hitched in his throat at the thought. No, they weren't dead. He wasn't going to think about that. They would find them and they would be fine.  
It was Al's birthday and instead of the happy spirit everyone would usually be in, it was just worse. Ginny was crying, Harry was pacing, Lily had stared at her cereal, confused.  
On Harry's bed laid a wrapped broomstick. He had bought it before the boy's were kidnapped and was planning on giving it to his son today. That was out of the picture though. Albus wasn't here and neither was James to pesture Harry about it.  
The family had decided that later, the entire family was going to bring their presents that were supposed to be for Al and place them on his bed, ready for him to open when he came home. Just because he wasn't here didn't mean they weren't going to get him anything. All his Uncles and Aunts and his grandparents had been coming throughout the day and laying them on the bed.  
Harry decided to gather his wife and daughter and they brought up the broomstick to his son's room. His son who had now been missing for two weeks and no one knew where he was or if he was okay.  
The three witches and wizard solemnly sat the broom on the bed with tears in their eyes.  
"Happy Birthday Al."

* * *

All the Weasley (and Lupin) kids at Hogwarts sat in a clump at the Gryffindor Table. Some had tears in their eyes while the rest stared blankly at the table. All of them worried about their cousins or honorary brothers. Everyone wanted them to be found and most were having a hard time sleeping. They were scared. Two members of their family had been kidnapped and hurt and they weren't going to turn their head. When someone messed with one (Or two in this case) family memeber, they messed with them all and everyone wanted nothing more than to make the kidnappers suffer.  
It was Al's birthday and it just made everything worse. Most had been planning on sending presents to their cousin via Owl but now they didn't know what to do. They had all still bought him a present but had no way of giving it to him since no one knew where he was. Teddy had sent his to Harry and had instructed his cousins to do the same.  
After two weeks of no answers, most of the Weasley's had grown depressed. They glared at any and all comments made about the disappearance of the two boys ans their grades dropped significantly. Dominique had made it clear to some 3rd year Ravenclaw's not to insult her family.  
Students and teachers often cast the Weasleys (and Teddy) sympethetic glances which just caused some of them to get angrier. Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, and Molly often glared at the glances. They didn't want sympathy. They wanted their cousins to be safe.  
So here they were, sitting in the Great Hall for lunch on Al's birthday, unable to even crack a smile. Well, unable to crack a smile until Teddy released the fireworks.  
Every color imaginable went off in the great hall, making it shine with beauty. Confetti and balloons rained down on everyone making them smile. If only Albus could have been here to hear or see about it. This would have been awesome.  
Teddy looked up at McGonagall and was surprised to see a small smile playing on her lips. Some things were really confusing now.

* * *

That night, Harry tossed and turned in his bed as he watched a horrible scene unfold. He saw his sons but they weren't how he remembered them. They looked scared, broken. His sons were curled up next to each other, shivering on the cold floor and Harry saw in horror that they were both pale and bruises stuck out on their faces.  
He saw Albus jerk awake from an unknown force. When Harry saw sweat glistening on the boy's face, he understood. It was a nightmare and Harry realized with a pang that he could not comfort his son.  
A few minutes later the door opened and three men walked in. Harry recongnized one as the man who shot Albus. Fury built up inside him but he pushed it aside, too worried from his son and he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. Did he have to watch this? Why wouldn't he wake up from this nightmare?  
He saw his other son, James jerk awake also and both the boys seemed to curl in on themselves.  
He sucked in a sharp breath when James was pulled off the ground and slammed into the wall. He wanted to murder those men for hurting his sons.  
He gazed at each face, trying to memorize them. This seemed to real to be a dream and even if he didn't know why he was getting a random vision of his sons, he needed to memorize the men.  
A tall brown haired man was the one shot Albus. He seemed to be the most violent as he kicked James. Harry tried his best not to look at his son. He wanted to hold his son in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything.  
Another brown haired man looked like the man's brother. He seemed a lot like the first guy but what scared Harry was the hungry look the man was giving his sons. If that man touched his son's he would personally make sure he suffered a Dementors Kiss.  
The last man's expression shocked Harry. He kicked James also but it was half-heartedly and he seemed to be in pain when he did it, sending sympathetic looks at the small boy.  
Albus had been pushed to the side as he begged for the men to stop hurting his brother. Hugh had rounded on him once and slapped him before turning to James. Harry's heart stopped when he saw his son who was normally so strong cower before the man. What had they done to his boys?  
Harry sighed in relief when the kicks on James stopped but felt his temper and worry rising when he took in the state of his son. He was lying limp on the ground clutching his stomach. Dark bruises were already forming on his pale skin. His hair was messy and dirty and his clothes had blood on them.  
Two of the three men looked satisfied while the third wore a guarded expression. The two smirked at James and kicked him one last time before turning towards Albus.  
Harry's worry increased. Were they going to hurt Albus too?  
"You don't like it when we hurt your brother, do you?" The first man asked, smirking at Albus who glared defiantly at him. "We'll have to remember that. You're never getting out of here, you know?" He said tauntingly.  
Albus' glare intensified. "My Dad will find me!" He replied angrily. "And when he does, he will make sure you get what you deserve!"  
Harry realized with a jolt that he meant him. He had to get them out but how soon could he? How much more could his son's take before they broke?  
"Daddy can't help you here. No one can. You're stuck here." He stuck his nose up at him, "And if you ever talk to me like that again, I might let Hugh have a go at you." He pointed at the other man and Harry mentally noted the name Hugh down. He growled, knowing what the man meant. If that 'Hugh' hurt his son that way, he didn't know what he was going to do. He was going to have to ask Hermoine for books on what to do.  
Albus looked a little confused but continued glaring at the man.  
Harry couldn't help but be proud of his son even if he was extremelly worried that it would get them into more trouble.  
Harry's hatred of the men were comparable to his hatred of Voldemort.  
The men swiftly turned and walked out. Harry noticed the third man shared a apologetic glance with the boys. He didn't hate the third man as much as the other two. The first man was definitley the leader. Hugh, who was the only one he knew the name of, seemed to be second in command. The third man seemed to be forced to do what he was doing.  
Once the door closed, the room was enclosed into darkness.  
He saw Albus lean over James, "You okay Jamie?" He heard the soft voice of his son whisper in the darkness.  
"Yeah." The pained whisper from his other son broke his heart. His sons were hurt and he couldn't help them. He wanted them home so he could help them.  
He awoke with a start in his bed, sweat glistening on his forehead. His thoughts on his sons whom were hurt, or at least he thought they were. He needed to ask Hermoine. She would know.

* * *

Hermoine listened in mounting horror as she listened to the pained voice of her best friend tell the story of a vision he saw. She couldn't help but wonder if it was real or not and if it was, how were they going to find the boys?  
Her mind immediately went to books she had read once he stopped talking. She thought of all the possible things it could have been.  
"Were you just watching or was it like you were standing there?" She asked, her mind furiously trying to think of what it could have been.  
"Erm, I was standing there. "Harry answered, remembering he could feel the cold. "But I couldn't do anything." He added in a whisper.  
Hermoine put her hand on his arm and sent him a sympethatic glance before continuing. "Did it seem fabricated?"  
Harry immediatly answered, "No."  
Hermoine thought again, "Was it blurry or did you see clearly?"  
"I saw it clearly." He answered, his mind once again going to that horrible vision. He struggled to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
Hermoine nodded and asked, "Was it like a dream?"  
"No."  
"Was it like a vision you had from Voldemort?" She asked.  
Harry thought. "Not really. When I had vision's from Voldemort, It was like I was him. I don't think there was anyone else in the room and it was my emotions I was feeling."  
Hermoine nodded and thought before standing up. "Let's go to the library." She announced and dragged Harry along to the library in there house.  
They walked down the shelfs of books until they stopped at one. She pulled out a book and Harry read on the front 'Visions.'  
She flipped through the pages, reading a few different sections before shaking her head and flipping the pages again. She finally read one and nodded.  
"The Familia Vision." She spoke clearly as she read from the book. "The Familia Vision is a vision that can only be sent between family members. It is usually sent from a Witch or Wizard when they are in danger and need help. The Sender is most commonly younger than eleven because they do not have control on their magic.  
The vision is sent unknowingly and the receiver of the vision will feel like he is standing in the room with the sender of the vision. The Sender and Receiver will only be able to send and receive the visions if there is a powerful relationship between the two, such as a parent/child relationship.  
They will see the scene clearly but will be unable to do anything about what goes on. The vision will not end until the Sender has stopped feeling danger or dies."  
Hermoine stopped reading and looked towards Harry, "That sounds like what you desribed, right?"  
Harry just nodded, inwardly horrified that one of his sons had felt such danger. He thought for a moment before deciding it must have been Albus. The boy had just woken up from a nightmare so he would have felt in danger and it was mostly focused on Albus anyway.  
"There's something else you might want to know here." Hermoine stated causing Harry to look towards her with a questioning face.  
"If the Sender has sent the Receiver a vision, it is possible for the Receiver to do a similiar thing. He could send emotions, but willingly. However, the witch or wizard must be very powerful to accomplish this.  
To do this you must meditate and focus on the one you want to send the emotions to. Form some kind of magical link between you and the other person like a bridge. You must know how to do wandless magic to do this. You need to clearly say, 'Transitis per passiones', and send your magic along the link to the other person. Next focus on the emotion you want to send and use your magic to push it along the link also.  
You will feel drained if you manage to do it right."  
Hermoine looked up, "If you want to help your son's, you could send reassurance to them by using this."  
Harry looked sceptical, "I don't know 'Mione." He replied, "It says you have to be really powerful."  
Hermoine sighed, exasperated. "Harry James Potter! You defeated Voldemort. Don't go on about how you're not powerful enough."  
Harry thought for a minute, "I'll try it." He answered. "Hermoine, we need to write the descriptions of the men down and the name Hugh. This is our first clue in two weeks!"

* * *

**So, I threw in a hint for upcoming chapters in this one! I hope you liked it! Sorry it was short. I wanted to end it here.**


	6. Tears and Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**0000000000000000000000**

Albus curled himself in a ball as he stared at the wall, bored and cold. James had passed out a while ago but Albus didn't want to to go to sleep. When he slept, the nightmares came.

He didn't like the nightmares. They made him feel scared and helpless. He had to remember that they would get out soon and then they would be with their family again.

He hated it when he was hurt but he hated it more when James was. James had always been the strong one. He would bring joy into anything and he never cried. Seeing him broken and hurt would always make his hope diminish a little every time. Never could he have pictured them in this situation.

Albus squeezed his eyes shut and allowed tears to leak through. He had cried more in two weeks than he ever had in his entire life. The situation scared him and he wanted his daddy. His daddy always came to him when he needed him so why not now?

He missed his family. He had never been away from them this long. He wanted to see James and Fred pranking everyone again or Lily and Hugo asking them question after question or Rose spouting out random facts. He wanted his Uncle George to be encouraging James and Fred with their pranks while he joked around with everyone with Uncle Percy making disapproving faces behind their backs or Grand mum worrying about them all and making them yummy food. He missed his Grandpa's fascination with Muggle items or their Uncle Charlie's fascination with dragons. He missed his Aunt Fleur's french accent and Uncle Ron's bluntness. He wanted his cousins and Teddy who would stand by him through everything and most of all, he wanted his parents to hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

Would it though? They had already been here for two weeks and his parents hadn't found them.

He suddenly felt a warm feeling spread through him. Reassurance and safety coursed through his veins and he found himself slowly falling asleep, bathing in the feelings that he hadn't felt in two weeks.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Harry followed the instructions on the book and almost gasped when he immediately felt a surge of emotions towards him.

He didn't know that would happen.

The emotions were a mixture of worry and sadness and his heart broke. He immediately sent reassurance and safety through the link, trying to do his best to comfort his son.

He hated that his son was going through this and was so scared. Harry had never been going through something so bad for this long and certainty not this young. He hated it that Albus and James were going through something that not even Harry had.

He struggled to keep the emotions going to help his son until he felt the link suddenly close and he drew himself out. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks and furiously wiped them away.

Albus and James were scared and he could do nothing about it. They were hurt and all he was doing was sitting here because he had nothing else to do.

The only thing that made him happy was the fact that he knew for sure that his son's were still alive, even if they were hurt.  
When he found the men who hurt his sons, he was going to kill them. No one hurt his sons and got away with it!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

A few days later, Teddy opened the Daily Prophet to see another article about Albus and James. His cousins surrounded him as he read it out loud.

_James and Albus Potter still missing!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Three weeks ago, Harry Potter's son's went missing. The weird thing about this though is they weren't taken by remaining Death Eaters like you might think. No, they were taken by muggles while being threatened with a Muggle weapon._

_After three weeks of desperate searching, Aurors are giving up hope. _

_"If they were alive, we would have found them by now." Said Auror Aiden White, "Nothing we've done is working. We can only guess that the Muggle's killed the poor boys."_

_Auror Caleb Phillips said, "We can only give our hearts out to the Potters for their losses. If we do find the boys, I don't think they'll be alive anymore."_

_Several other Aurors mentioned the same thing but when I, Rita Skeeter, went to talk to Harry Potter personally to offer my condolences and find out the truth, the Chosen One just glared and stated that his son's were still alive and he was going to find them._

_It is obvious that the man is in denial. He's Harry Potter and he couldn't save his son's from a tragic death by the hands of Muggles. _  
_On other news, they have some more information on the suspects. One of the man's name is Hugh. You can find the sketches of the men below. _

Teddy glared heatily at the paper in front of him along with the other Weasleys.

"How dare she?" Screamed Victoire and Dominque in unison while Molly gaped at the paper.

"Lies!" Bellowed Teddy as he threw the paper across the table. "Their not dead!" He yelled.

All four of the Weasleys/Lupin grabbed their stuff and stormed out of the Great Hall, glaring at anyone who so much as glanced their way. James and Albus weren't dead! They couldn't be. They were Potter's and they weren't dead. How dare they print that!

Teddy stormed into the common room and grabbed some parchment and a quill and pinned a note to Harry. He was going to ask him what was going on.

_Dear Harry,_

_Did you see The Daily Prophet? We did. I can't believe the stuff that woman posted!_

_Anyway, I'm just writing to see if there's anymore news on the search. How did you figure out the descriptions of the men and name of one by the way?_

_From,_

_Teddy._

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Lily spread out all the pictures she had drawn in the past few weeks. Without James and Albus, she had gotten really bored. She missed them a lot and had no one to play with and no one to entertain her. There was no one there to help her or make her laugh or anything. Everyone's mood had dropped and she suddenly wondered if her brothers really were coming back. Her dadddy would have found them by now if they were. What if this was like the time she lost her favorite shirt and never found it?

Or worse. What if this was like the time she lost one of her barbies and found that the neighbors dog had chewed it up? That couldn't happen to her brothers? It would be worse than when her barbie was ruined! Her brothers couldn't get hurt like her barbie! Her mummy had made her throw away her barbie afterwards. What if they had to do that to Albus and James?

No, you didn't throw away people.

However, she suddenly remembered something. Her Uncle Fred. She had never met him before but she remembered hearing her family talk about him. He was her mummy's brother; Uncle George's twin. He had gotten hurt though and died. Lily didn't really know what dying was but she knew that if you died, they dug a hole and buried you. She knew that because her best friend, an American witch named Elliana, had gone to a funeral for her grandmother and told her all about it.

What if that happened to Albus and James? If it did, she knew that she would never see them again. That couldn't happen though! She needed her brothers. It was boring without them and she missed them. They couldn't die!

Lily was suddenly aware of tears falling down her cheeks. This just made her cry harder as a memory forced it's way forward.

_flashback_

_"Give me my bawbie back wight now!" Lily demanded to her brother. "Give it!"_

_James pulled a face at her, "No." He responded stubbornly. "I'm not gonna."_

_Lily's face contorted up in rage. "James Siwius Potta! Give me my bawbie!" She had woken up that day and discovered her favorite barbie, a pretty one with long red hair and brown eyes that looked similar to her, was missing. She new that James had taken it. He had a habit of taking them just to annoy her or to use for his pranks. _

_"No." James shot back. "I won't."_

_Lily pulled her hand back and let her small hand fly through the air, landing on her brothers arm. A small 'smack' sounded through the air as James gasped._

_"Hey! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm._

_Lily glared at her brother. "Give me my bawbie." She ordered._

_James sighed and got up and left the room. Lily was contemplating whether or not to follow him when he walked back into the room, holding her barbie._

_She grabbed it from his hands and gasped at her barbie. It's normally beautiful flowing red hair was now short and messy and a sickly green color and the pretty blue dress had turned an ugly shade of brown with disgusting orange polka dots flashing on it. _

_Her favorite barbie was ruined! _

_She did the only thing that a five year old would normally do when their toy was ruined; She cried._

_Tears blurred her vision and she cried for a moment before she heard her brothers voice._

_"Wait. No, don't cry Lils. I'm sorry. I can fix it don't worry. See, watch." _

_She wiped away the tears and looked as James screwed his face up in concentration and then the barbie turned back to it's original state and better. It's flowing red hair had a shine added to it and it's beautiful blue dress felt like silk as it flowed down the barbie. It's skin gained a perfect tan and white gloves and a wonderful tiara was fitted on the barbie as well as some shiny new blue heals. It had somehow even changed to look more real, rather than plastic._

_Lily held the Barbie in awe. She had never seen a Barbie so pretty! She looked up at her brother who had a hopeful expression on his face before launching herself at him in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated over and over again._

_End flashback_

Lily realized with a jolt that James wasn't here to stop her from crying. She might never see him again! Him and Al could both be dead and they would have to bury them and then she wouldn't be able to see them or talk to them ever again! She didn't know how she would do that. They had only been gone a coupe of weeks and she already missed them. She didn't know how she would make it if they were gone for the rest of her life!

James would never be there to lighten the mood by playing pranks and cracking jokes. Albus would never be there to teach Lily everything and help her with everything. Her brothers would never be there to dry her tears when she was sad or comfort her when she had a nightmare.  
But they would. They weren't going to get hurt! They were going to come home like **most** of her barbies did when they went missing.

Yet, the** word** most wasn't as helpful and calming like she thought. The word** most** wasn't as satisfying as it should be. **Most** of her barbie's were okay when she found them.

Yet, some weren't.

Lily let her tears fall onto the picture in front of her as she cried, without anyone comforting her, without anyone holding her, without anyone frantically trying to get her to stop crying. Without her brothers.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley was usually very strong. She had been through a war after all. Tears were common during that time. A lot of people cried almost every day. Wizards and Witches died left and right and you never knew if you or your family was safe.

Ginny wasn't a stranger to tears. She had cried a lot in her lifetime. When Cedric died, when Sirius died, when Dumbledore died, when Colin died, when Lupin died, when Tonks died, when her brother Fred died, when she thought Harry had died. She had cried many times.

So many had died and suffered during the war. Her family had also, from the loss of Fred. Ginny was no stranger to tears and pain and sadness. Yet, this hurt more than the rest.

She didn't know what it was that made it hurt so much more.

Maybe it was because these were her kids. Although, Fred was her brother, and while that nearly killed her, it wasn't as bad as this.  
Maybe it was the unknowing. She didn't know if they were dead or not. She didn't know if they were hurt or scared or hungry. She had no idea what had happened to her babies.

Maybe it was the realization that they would always be in danger. Even after all these years, danger still found them. She had mistakenly envisioned her life as happily ever after. She had never thought that it wasn't true. She had been living the perfect life with a wonderful husband and three kids. Now, however, two of her kids were missing and the realization hit her hard. There would always be evil. Harry had not vanquished evil when he defeated Voldemort. He had only vanquished Voldemort.

Maybe it was the old wounds reopening. Ever since they had gone missing, she had been thinking of the war more than ever. All the deaths and pain that had happened during it had come rushing back to her. She thought she was behind it all.

In reality, it was all four of these reasons why this was so much worse than before.

Ginny wiped tears out of her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt as she walked into the kitchen. Harry was at work again so she was here to look after Lily.

She saw her daughter sitting at the kitchen table with her head laying on it. Ginny realized that she was asleep. She slowly walked up to her daughter and saw with a pang that tears tracks marked her cheeks. She sighed and carefully picked her daughter up, positioning her head on Ginny's shoulder.

She looked at the table and saw a picture laying there. It had tears drops on it as well.

The red-headed woman picked it up and studied it in sadness. She had always loved to look at her daughters pictures. The girl was a really good artist.

Looking at the picture, her heart dropped. It was a picture of their family. Harry, Ginny, and Lily were there with huge smiles on there faces. Albus and James were there too, smiling widely. This was what made her the saddest. Seeing the boys with them. They hadn't been with them in weeks.

She carried her daughter and layed her in her bed. Pulling the covers over Lily, she kissed her on the head. The picture was placed on the table by the girl's head and Ginny gazed around the pink room. She headed over to where Lily kept her barbies.

She saw the beautiful barbie in the blue dress and smiled. She could still remember when James did that with his magic. He really was a powerful wizard to do that on purpose. Lily had been so happy and while James had gotten into trouble for stealing her barbie again, she couldn't help but be proud of him in the end. James had a habit of annoying people, yes, but he could also make people smile.

She moved on to the next Barbie and smiled at a pretty one in a pink dress. It had long blond hair and pale skin. Ginny recalled the time when Al had saved up all his money for two months to buy her that for her birthday. Al was smart for his age and had managed to save up any and all money that he had gotten, only spending some if he needed too before he got enough. Ginny remembered how proud Albus had been of himself and how happy Lily had been. Lily loved Barbie's and had many.

Her head turned to a set of barbies that Harry and herself had gotten her for her fourth birthday. It was the entire family. She smiled sadly as she looked at the Albus one being held in Ginny's arms while James stood behind Lily with a devious smirk on his plastic face while holding some fireworks and about to set them off. This set was a Magic Barbie set. They were magic and were specially made. They were different than Muggle barbies because they moved.

She smiled as small fireworks went off, not making a sound. She saw the plastic Albus glare from Ginny's arms.  
A tear fell down Ginny's cheek and she wiped it away before leaving the room.

She glanced at the clock once before heading to sleep. What she had seen on the clock had made her cry the entire night.  
This wasn't a normal clock. Well, if you were a Muggle, it looked like it. However, Witches and Wizards saw something else. They saw a clock that was similar to the one at the burrow.

Everyone's name was written in red light and next to them was their status Their status was either Work, Home, School, Travelling, or Lost . Although, Danger would show up beside the status if they were in danger.

Harry Potter: Work

Ginny Potter: Home

James Potter: Lost/Danger

Albus Potter: Lost/Danger

Lily Potter: Home

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

_**Sorry it's been so long. I've been sick and haven't been able to write. It will be a few days before the next update though.**_

_**I hope you like it! I know that the chapters are a little shorter than usual but I didn't write this on Microsoft Word like usually so it was hard to tell how long it was. **_

_**Hope this was good!**_


	7. Traumatized

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Warnings: Rape**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

James Potter leaned against the wall with a sigh. He was losing hope. It had been an entire month now since the were kidnapped and he really wanted to go home. What did he do to deserve this?

True, he had been a bad brother. He hadn't realized that until this situation started. He was really a horrible brother. He always picked on his siblings and got them angry and embarresed them. They had never done anything to him before!

He might never get to see his little sister to apoligize. Albus was here but he really missed his little sister and her barbies.

Stephan would come by every night to bring them some extra food so they didn't starve. It kept them alive but the boys were getting dangerously skinny. They had already been skinny before this all started but you could count their ribs now.

Albus was worrying him lately though. James didn't know what was wrong with him but he was becoming sorta non-responsive occasionally. He would space out sometimes or wouldn't speak or curl up into a ball and cry. He hated seeing his brother like that. He knew Albus was scared; Who wouldn't be? James was scared too but he had to be strong. He was the older brother.

Nonresponsive Albus just made James even lonelier. There was no one to talk too and he felt like he would go insane if he didn't get out of that room soon. He missed his dad. He missed his Mum. He missed Lily, Fred, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, Teddy, Victoire, Dominque, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Uncle Ron, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, Uncle Percy, Uncle Bill, Aunt Hermoine, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Fleur, Grandmum, and Grandpa.

He really missed everyone.

James slid to the floor and put his head in his hands. He was bored, cold, hungry, thirsty, and in pain. He felt guilty from complaining to his parents about all of those things in the past. In reality, he could deal with a little hunger or a little boredom. He could deal with being a little thirsty or chilly or scraping his knee or something. This was awful though! It was the worst he'd ever felt and he wished he was back at the time where he complained about the little things.

He had never wanted to before, but he really wanted to change his clothes. He used to never care if his clothes were dirty but as he gazed at the clothes he was wearing, he really wished he had something new. His clothes were dirty, bloody, and torn.

James looked over at Albus. He was sprawled out on the ground, eyes staring at the ceiling. James sighed. That was what had been happening more and more frequently. He would stare at a random place but he didn't look like he was looking at it, more like through it.

"Albus?" James tried. He did this occasionally to see if Albus would answer. He wouldn't for a while though.

Silence. Albus seemed completely unfazed from James' voice as he gazed up at the ceiling.

James couldn't help but wonder why his brother did that. He really had nothing else to think about anyway. He realized that when he had nothing else to do, he felt a lot smarter than usual. He guessed it was because he was actually trying to think instead of pulling pranks.

The only thing he could think of was Albus was too tired. He could remember a time where he spent the night at Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermoine's where he was up really late and spaced out a lot.

That didn't make sense though. They could sleep whenever they wanted. James slept a lot. There was nothing else to do anyway.

Maybe it was that Albus was upset and didn't feel like responding. James used to do that when he got into trouble. He would lock himself in his room and ignore his father.

That could be it but it was still different. Albus' face was blank; No emotions what-so-ever.

It could be that Albus had a lot to think about. This was possible. He could be thinking about life before this happened. It must be better than life here.

This was possible also.

James could also think that Albus was scared. People were usually quiet when they were scared. James knew that from experience.

"Albus?" James tried again.

Silence.

James sighed and slowly got up, wincing as he put weight on his left ankle. He limped over to his brother and leaned over him.

His brother's raven hair had dried blood in it and his eyes were red from crying. His skin was dirty and clothes were torn. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

James waved his hand over his brother's face, trying to get the nine year old's attention. No change. James frowned.

"Albus?" He whispered. Nothing. "Albus." He tried a little louder. No change. A little louder he tried again, "Albus!"

Albus blinked slowly and turned his head towards James. His once bright green eyes were now dull.

"Yeah?" He croaked, his voice sounding ragged.

James sighed, "You okay?" He asked slowly. Albus' response was to feign confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

James gave him a pointed look, "Everything. Why haven't you reacted when I called your name and why do you keep spacing out?"

Albus blinked back tears, "I want to go home." He whispered before spilling out everything, "I can't sleep because of nightmares. I'm scared, James. I miss Mummy and Daddy. I'm hungry, cold, tired, and I'm hurt! I can't stop thinking of home and it just makes me even sadder. I want to go home and get away from here." He confessed.

James blinked in shock. He hadn't expected all that. He nearly smacked his forehead. Of course he would be having nightmares! James had had a few of them also. The boy was nine years old too. Of course he was traumatized.

"We'll go home soon." James said weakly.

Albus laughed humorlessly. "No we won't. It's been a month, James. A MONTH! We're stuck here forever."

James' mouth fell open and he engulfed his brother in a hug. "Don't think that Albus. Dad won't rest until he finds us. We'll go home... eventually."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Stephan sat in his room in the 'prison'. He didn't know how he was going to get the boys out of here. He had no access to a phone, no way out unless Mark or Hugh came with him, there was just no way. It was frustrating. He had been thinking for weeks of how to get them out.

Thinking of getting them out brought back memories that he wished stayed away. His mother, father, older brother. All those memories that he had pushed to the back of his mind to keep himself sane. They all came back. He could remember his first few months in this place as he though of ways to get out. In a way, the boys were lucky. They at least had someone there with them.

He was going to get them out though! He wouldn't let them suffer the way he did or worse, die. Well, he sometime's wondered if dying would have been better. He wouldn't have suffered so much and maybe they would have been caught before they struck again!

He sighed as he flipped through the channels. Stephan had gone out with Mark and Hugh every single time they left hoping to see someone that James and Albus described. He needed to tell them so the boys could get out.

The man paused at the news channel and saw a man that resembled the boys. Underneath him the words spelled, 'James and Albus Potter still missing after one month.'

"They've been missing for an entire month." The black haired man said, "I miss them every day. Ever since I heard they were kidnapped from a teenage girl, I've felt like I'm living a nightmare. I never thought this would happen."

A new set of words came up under him, 'Reward now $40,000.'

There was a red-headed lady standing next to him and she held a small red-headed little girl. The woman was crying, "I want them home." She said through her tears, "They're my babies. They're only 9 and 10. The entire family's been a wreck since they went missing. Please, whoever took them, bring them home safe."

Stephan set his gaze on the small girl who had been silent the entire time. She finally spoke into the microphone, "I want my brother's back."

Stephan's heart broke at the family who had lost their kids. His memory went back to his family whom he hadn't seen in years and he wondered if they thought the same. Did they still think he was alive? Did they think he was dead? Did they miss him?

It hurt knowing this family was hurting and he knew where their kids are but couldn't say anything.

He swore then and there that he would get them home, even if it cost him his life.

* * *

Lily missed her brothers. She really did. She hated how quiet the house was now without her arguing brothers. She wanted them home.

Her mummy and daddy had argues with her Uncle Percy a few days ago. Her Uncle Percy said that they needed to be open to the idea that James and Albus wouldn't come home. Her mummy and daddy weren't very happy with him and there was a lot of screaming before he left.

Lily had cried in her room for an hour. She didn't like it when her family fought like that and she wasn't stupid. She knew what they were fighting about. Her Uncle Percy that James and Albus were dead.

They weren't though. Lily knew they weren't. She didn't know how she knew but she just did. They weren't dead and they would find them and everything would be okay.

If she kept repeating that in her head, it would be right. Right?

She hated all the unanswered questions and the unknowing.

Why couldn't her brothers come home now? Who was evil enough to take her brothers from her? She needed them and missed them.

They had to be as evil as Voldemort. How else could they break up a family like that?

After her brothers had gone missing, Lily had found a bunch of books and read them. She needed something to do without her brothers. The books had been about the war and she knew a lot about it.

These people had to be evil like Peter Pettigrew. Lily thought Pettigrew was almost as evil as Voldemort. How could you just sell your best friend's and their child to death and then cast away your other best friend to the worst place in the Wizarding World, Azkaban.

It had to take a special kind of evil to do that.

They were like Pettigrew. Breaking up a family for their own use. It was stupid and evil!

She hated it. She hated the people who took her brothers.

She wanted them home more than anything.

* * *

Mark Smith was an angry man. He got angry very easily and was also impatient. That was why he kidnapped children. He needed something to take his anger out on so he would stop losing girlfriends. There was also just the satisfaction of seeing them suffer that brought a type of sick joy to him.

He didn't choose the boys at random though. No, he didn't. He followed them around for a while, acting normally. He chose them carefullym observing which ones he could break more.

They had to come from a happy family so the whole family would suffer. Happy-go-lucky boys, strong boys, smart boys. Boys who had everything going for them.

He had observed the Potter boys for a while. The oldest, James, was a happy-go-lucky boy that would be fun to crush. His prankster spirit would go down the drains after he was through with him. His brother was a plus. The boy seemed to be smart. It would be fun seeing them reduced to tears and begging.

He had done it to a few kids over the years. The first one was Stephan. There had been a few in between but they were dead now.

Mark had done everything he could think of. He starved them and beat them. He still let them out to use the bathroom because he didn't want the smell. He didn't want them to die so they still got some food. He wanted to make them suffer, not kill them. Well, not for a while.

He had thought about using other things before. Rape was a big suggestion. He still thought about it but always went against it. He was straight and didn't want to do that. Though he had thought about doing it to see them crushed even more.

He still thought about it from time to time. The two boys he had now had been here a month and still had hope. That would not do. He needed to do something about that.

Not knowing what to do, he brought his concerns up to his brother Hugh.

Hugh thought for a minute, "I know where I can hire someone to do it." He thought out loud.

Mark grinned at the thought of breaking them even more. "Call them up." He grinned, "Maybe now they'll finally lose hope and we can break them furthur."

Hugh smirked at his brother before heading off to call his friend.

* * *

Albus curled up in a ball beside his brother. It amazed him how close he had gotten with him since this all started. He used to argue with him every passing minute but now he didn't know what he would do without him. He would probably go insane and lose all hope of getting out safely.

He didn't know how James did it. Albus felt like he was holding on to a very thin and delicate string of hope that would snap any minute now. James, though, seemed to be holding onto a thick rope. Although Albus knew better. That thick rope was also getting close to breaking.

He really wanted to get home though. He missed his entire family. He hadn't seen them in an entire month and didn't now how much longer it would be until he saw them again. He wanted to see them again and he wanted to go home.

Sometimes he caught himself wondering how long it would be until they died. He always tried to change his track of thinking but he couldn't. It was a major concern for him. How long until they killed them?

Somehow, though, he managed to convince himself that they would be found. His father wouldn't give up. He never gave up in the war and he wouldn't now. He would find them!

His brother was the only person he had to talk to and he guessed that was why they had grown so close. With no one else, James was the only one there. Well, there was also Stephan but that just wasn't the same. James was his brother.

He knew James was worried about him and frankly, he was worried about himself too. He kept catching himself drifting off and becoming unaware of everything around himself. He didn't really know why. It was like the thread of hope had snapped and he was frantically trying to get it back. It always came back too. Sorta like accidental magic.

Albus looked at the dirty floor and drew small pictures in the dirt. Lightning bolts, stars, and the sign for the Deathly Hallows. Anything to try and get his mind off the current problem.

His father would find them. He knew he would.

And the thread of hope grew just a little stronger.

* * *

Minerva McGonigall was a stern woman, but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart. No, Harry Potter had been a favorite of hers. Hearing him suffering again broke her heart. He had suffered to much and the children had been sweet when she had visited once. They didn't deserve this.

No one did. Harry had gone through so much and Minerva had falsely followed the belief that evil had been destroyed with Voldemort. She was wrong. Evil still existed and it was proving itself by taking away James and Albus Potter.

She sighed sadly. Some Wizards prided themselves on being smarter and better than Muggles. However, this proved that some Muggles were just too good. They had magic on their side and the two boys had been missing a month.

"What is the problem, Minerva?" She heard a voice say from behind her.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard, Albus." She answered the portrait, "Everyone's talking about it."

Albus just smiled, "Alas, I haven't heard the news. Now, what is troubling you?"

"It concerns Harry Potter." She said, "A month ago, his two boys were kidnapped by Muggles and haven't been seen since."

Albus' smile fell into a frown, "Really? I didn't even know he had any kids." He said, "How old is he now?"

"34." Answered Minerva. "He has three kids. His youngest is Lily. She was the only one not taken. James and Albus," Albus beamed at the last name, "Were kidnapped."

"That is terrible news." Albus replied, looking troubled. "I hope the children are found safe and sound."

Minerva nodded, "Most Wizards and Witched do." She answered, "Especially Harry and Ginny Potter. From what I heard, their daughter is quite troubled as well."

Albus nodded sadly, "Give them my gratitudes, will you?"

"I will Albus." Minerva gave a faint smile and continued back to her work.

* * *

Harry fell asleep and was taken into a vision once more. This was the second vision he had seen but this one seemed to be coming from James instead of Albus.

_He felt his feet hit the ground and he looked around the room. He saw the same three men in the room but there was someone else. Another man with straight black hair and aristocratic features sneered at the two cowering boys. Harry wanted to hold them tightly but he knew he couldn't. It was impossible._

_His boys were a mess. They were dirty, bloody, and dangerously skinny. Harry wanted them home right that instant to heal them. He hated looking at his son's like that and seeing the fear in their eyes. It wasn't right!_

_"Hello boys." The man who he knew to be Hugh announced, "We have added someone new. This is Kyle Taylor. We needed another one to.. help.. us."_

_The man's ominous voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. What were they going to do to his sons? Why did he have to watch this? He didn't want to! He wanted himself and the boys out of their now!_

_James and Albus gazed at the men fearfully but their faces also showed confusion._

_"Which one first?" The man, Kyle, asked as he looked from James to Albus._

_Hugh thought for a minute before turning to his brother and whispering something in the man's ear. The man nodded and spoke, "The older one," He pointed to James, "He's been fighting back. He needs to be broken more."_

_The confusion and fear became more evident on the boys faces and James took a shaky step backwards, not knowing what was happening._

_Kyle smiled sickeningly and turned to the boys, "Hello boys. What is your name?" He asked James in a sickly sweet voice._

_James gulped, "J-James P-Potter." He answered, looking at the ground._

_"Hello James." He breathed, looking him up and down. "I'm going to have fun with you." His smile widened. "Now, come with me." He grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him out of the room. _

_Harry was forced to follow but he could hear Albus screaming for his brother. Harry was pale and shaking. He had an idea of what was going on and didn't want this to happen to his son, to anyone! This couldn't be happening! He didn't want his son to go through that ever. _

_Harry gulped, knowing he couldn't do anything. It hurt greatly knowing that. His son was in trouble and he couldn't do anything to help him._

_He watched helplessly as James was pulled a room. Harry's anger and hatred at the man nearly exceeded Pettigrew's or even Voldemort. _

_Harry watched as his son, his happy-go-lucky, prankster, sweet, little, son was pushed onto the bed. _

_"Wait, What are you doing?" _

_He could hear the panic in his sons voice and his heart restricted. No! This couldn't happen to his son! No! No! No! No!_

_"James." He whispered, helplessly. _

_Harry nearly threw up as he saw the man pull his son's shirt off and forcefully kiss him. He was screaming at the man now, although the man wasn't able to hear him. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't._

_Harry collapsed to the floor as he heard his son's cries. Cries for him! The boy was ten years old for goodness sakes! He didn't even know what sex was! He had no idea what was happening to him. _

_Kyle got undressed and shoved James on the bed hardly. "Now comes the fun part." The man whispered maliciously._

_The raven-haired man couldn't look. He couldn't watch as his son's innocense was forcefully ripped away from him. He couldn't watch as his son went through a traumatic experience. He couldn't watch as his son was raped. _

_He couldn't help listening though. There was no way to block out the sound of James' screaming and the man's sick moans of plessure. He could still hear his son sobbing as he was violated for what seemed like hours. He could still hear it all._

_His hatred at the man grew to unimaginable heights at what he was doing to his son and he knew that if he ever saw the man, he was going to kill him. He hated this man more than Wormtail. More than Bellatrix. More than Voldemort himself. _

_His son needed him and he couldn't help him. That hurt. _

_"Stop!" Harry begged, fully aware that the man couldn't hear him. He couldn't help it though. "Please. I swear, the next time I see you, you're dead. I don't care if I go to Azkaban for it. You. Are. Dead. You're sick and twisted and I will personally make sure you're dead." He screamed._

_Harry heard his son's sob turn to painful and terrified whimpering. Harry walked over to his son, glaring heatily at the man. He knew he would murder the man one day. _

_The man continued this act for hours. Harry sat through it, wanting to hold his son in his arms. He knew he could though and he hated this man. _

_The man moaned with pleasure and pulled out. "I haven't done this in a while." He whispered breathlessly, "Never with one so young."_

_Harry's furious fist just went through the man._

_"So precious." Kyle whispered through breaths as he kissed a crying James. _

_"Please. Stop." James whispered, exhausted and in pain._

_Kyle just grinned maliciously at him. "No. You're mine now. I'm having too much fun."_

_He continued to rape James, moaning with pleasure. _

_Harry hated this man with all his heart. This man deserved the Dementor's kiss. He deserved the fate worse than death._

_"Ooh." Moaned Kyle as he pulled himself out. He got himself dressed and zipped up his pants. "This was fun, wasn't it. We'll do it some other time." He brushed his fingers over James' face almost lovingly before saying, "Now, you'll want to know what just happened. It's called sex. Well, technically that was rape but that's detailed. Anyway, sex is what people do when they love each other. Your parents do it all the time. It's how you and your brother were made. It's a little different with a guy and a girl though. _

_"I personally perfer male on male. I like guys, perferably young guys. You were perfect, you know. Anways, I got a call yesterday from my old friend Hugh who told me to come here. He explained that he had two kids that needed breaking. They needed to break you more. They decide rape, which is basically forced sex, was a good option. Neither of them was willing to do it so they called me up! I'm staying here now. We'll do this another time."_

_Harry's fists were flying through the air but they just swung straight through the man._

_He heard James give a sob and he wanted to hold his son in his arm and tell him everything would be okay, but he knew he wouldn't. His son just had his innocense ripped away. It wasn't going to be okay._

_James was sobbing on the bed. Harry knew he himself was crying also. He knew that both father and son were traumatized for life. _

_"Now get dressed." Ordered Kyle._

_Harry wanted to rip the man's throat out. He had just raped a ten year old boy and he was demanding said boy to get dressed like it was nothing! _

_"I will kill you." Harry vowed, "All of you. You don't mess with my kids and get away with it."_

He jumped up in bed, sweat and tears dripping down his body.

* * *

**Yikes! Poor James. Don't you just want to hold him. You know, this chapter was going to be shorter but It ended up being a lot longer than orinally. I added a McGonigall POV and Harry's vision was longer than it was intended.**

**I hope this chapter was good although it was really depressing writing James' POV. I originally wasn't going to have them raped and have him just molested but I changed it a little to make it more traumatising. I'm horrible, I know.**

**Please don't hate me!**


	8. Weak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Warning: Rape**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

When the other man took James away, Albus panicked. They had never been taken out of the room except to use the bathroom. Everything happened in the same room. Something else had to be happening but he had no clue what it was.

"James!" He called as his brother was taken out of the room, "James!"

He was really scared now. He hadn't been seperated from his brother in an entire month and he didn't know what was happening. He was all alone and James could be getting really hurt.

"James!" He yelled again.

Albus backed up into the wall as the men drew closer.

"You can't do anything for your brother." Sneered Mark, "Just know that you guys brought this on yourselves." He pushed Albus against the wall.

Albus' heart was beating fast and he was terrified. He knew something horrible was going to happen to James and he couldn't do anything about it.

He tried to fight against the men but they were bigger than he was and stronger than he was. In a few minutes, he was on the floor. He was beaten worse than usual. This was probably because there was two men hitting him at full force and one at half force. Usually it was only one at full force and maybe Stephan.

After a while, the kicks subsided and he curled into a ball. The door opened and slammed shut and Albus let a few tears fall. Where was James? Why wasn't he back yet?

Minutes past and James still wasn't back yet. Albus was terrified. What if they hurt him really bad? What if they killed him? Was he okay?

He leaned his head against the cold wall and stared at the door. Why hadn't he gotten back yet?

Another hour passed and Albus was rocking back and forth. He didn't like being alone. He didn't know where James was or if he was okay and he was all alone.

Everything seemed ten times worse being alone. It was colder, he was hungrier, the room was darker. He hated it.

After what seemed like hours, the door finally opened. Albus was on his feet in a second and his heart fell at the sight of his brother.

James had tears running down his face and his hair was messier than usual. He was pale and shaking and tripping over his own feet as he was pushed inside the room. James fell to the floor and quickly crawled away from the man.

Kyle smirked at James, cast another look at Albus, and slammed the door shut.

Albus went over to where his brother had burled into a ball and buried his head in his knees.

"James?" He asked uncertaintly. James didn't look real hurt yet the reaction was worse than usual. He was outright and rocking back and forth. He didn't answer Albus.

"James, are you okay?"

He still didn't answer. Albus reached out to touch him and he flinched violently. Albus drew back immediatly.

"Sorry." Albus squeaked out. His heart was beating furiously at the state of his brother. James was the strong one. Out of everything that happened to them so far, he hadn't done this.

Albus sat criss cross and whispered things to him like James had to him days earlier, "It'll be okay James. Dad's gonna find us and we'll go home. We'll be able to eat all the food we want and sleep in our own beds."

He couldn't touch James right now. He learned that quickly. James didn't want anyone to touch him. The simplest touch such as a hand on the shoulder or something made him flinch.

"Dad's gonna find. Don't worry."

* * *

When Harry woke up, he went straight to the bathroom and threw up. His mind was going a thousand miles an hour and all he could think about was, 'I wasn't there, I wasn't there.'

His son had just been raped! They had been beaten, starved, and James was raped. Why did this happen? It was all his fault. If only he hadn't allowed them to go to the park, then they wouldn't have been kidnapped. They would be sleeping in their rooms instead of being hurt.

He breathed heavily as his mind processed what he had just seen. James, his little James, his childish, prankster, son had just gone through one of the worst things you could go through. He wasn't there to protect his son. He couldn't stop it.

He needed to talk to Ginny! No, he couldn't tell her about this. Ron wouldn't know what to say. Hermoine! Yes, he had to talk to Hermoine.

Running into his and Ginny's room, he threw on some clothes and left a note for Ginny before flooing to Ron and Hermoine's.

The raven haired man stumbled out of the floo to his best friends house and looked up to see Hermoine sitting on the couch. Sighing in relief, he collapsed beside her.

"I had another vision." He croaked out. He was still pale and shaky and he knew Hermoine could see it.

"What happened?" Hermoine asked. Harry could hear the worry in her voice.

He gulped and took a deep breath. He could feel hot tears rushing down his face but he ignored them, "James... They raped him Hermoine. I couldn't help him."

He heard Hermoine gasp and felt her envelop him in a hug, "It wasn't your fault Harry. You weren't really there."

"He's only ten." He whispered into her shoulder.

"I know, I know. He's strong Harry. We'll find them soon." She paused and pulled him off of her, "Now, is there anything you noticed in the vision that could help us find them?"

Harry thought back to the vision and gasped, "Yes! The man who.. did it.. his name was Kyle Taylor!"

Hermoine gave a small smile, "Well, this will help a lot." She jumped up and ran from the room. A minute later, she came in holding a laptop.

She got onto Google and searched the name Kyle Taylor and a lot of results came up. Harry groaned, "There's too many!"

Hermoine thought for a minute, "We'll find the guy. What else was significant about the vision?"

Harry thought back again, "Um, I think he was a prostitute or something. It sounded like that from some of the things he said."

Nodding, Hermoine continued to type as Harry described the man.

An hour later, they pulled up a website. Hermoine wrinkled her nose at it but continued along, knowing this could help immensely.

They continued to talk and after a while, they had a plan to get the man. Hermoine was sighing in disgust at the man and Harry was nearly bouncing in excitement at finally getting his boys back. Also, there was the fact that he would have the man in his clutches and was going to ask Kinglsey Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, that he could decide the punishment for him.

* * *

Kyle Taylor was a prostitute. He'd been one since he was 18. He slept with men and women but he liked men more. Perticularly, young men. He didn't know why, he just did.

He'd heard of the two missing boys on the news. He really didn't care. He then found out that his high school best friend Hugh Smith had taken the boys. Good for him! And then he was told his job.

Good for himself!

He'd never had sex with anyone so young and he knew it was rape. However, he was getting paid to do it so he really didn't care. Actually, he'd raped kids for no money before so it didn't matter that he was taking away the kids innocence. He got to have sex with the youngest one he ever had and he got paid.

He loved it!

He fell in love at first sight.

Well, not really loved. He deffinitly did not love the boy. He loved the body though. And the sex was amazing! Hearing the boy's cries did nothing to the enjoyment of it. If anything, it just made it more enjoyable. It was... magical!

It really did feel magical. He couldn't really describe it. There was something different about James Potter though. And he liked it.

He loved it. During sex, it was like something was trying to push him out. Well, this just made it better for him. It was excititable and enjoyable. He would have done it for no money. The money was a bonus.

Hearing the boy call for his father gave him the same sort of satisfaction he got with all of his rape victims. Hearing the childs spirit crushed sent a wave a sick happiness through him. Knowing the boy was in pain and you were causing it was a twisted sort of joy.

This boy was his favorite toy. None of the others were ever so magical. The boy was different and Kyle wanted him to himself. He could rape the boy all night.

When he first saw the boy, he couldn't keep from looking at the frail and skinnt body. At first he wished the boy was healthier but once it started, he didn't care.

"Oh baby." He whispered into the whimpering boy's ear. "So magical."

The boy was something all right. He didn't want the other one. He just wanted this one.

He decided it was enough after a few hours and dressed up. He saw the boy, pale and shaky, and couldn't help but want to start all over again. Knowing the boy probably didn't even know what happened, he explained it to him.

He pulled the boy up and helped him get dressed, running his hands down the body as much as he could. The boy cringed away from him and sobbed but it just brought satisfaction to Kyle.

He finally finished the slow process of clothing the boy and yanked him up. He didn't care if he hurt the boy. After all, it was just a body used for good sex.

After pushing the boy into the room that he and his brother were staying in, he headed to Mark and Hugh.

"Is it done?" Mark asked right as Kyle stepped through the door.

"Oh yeah." Kyle exclaimed, "It was magical. Best sex I've ever had. Can I do it again tomorrow? You don't have to pay me for it."

He thought he saw the other boy, Stephan, eyes grow wide and skin turn a shade of green but dismissed it as his imagination.

Mark smirked, "What about the smaller one?"

Kyle thought for a moment, "I like the older one. Can't I just keep him."

Hugh and Mark whispered to each other for a moment before Hugh answered, "Sure, the smaller one will probably lose hope now that his brother is broken. He seemed really dependant on his brother."

Kyle collapsed onto the chair and sighed dreamily, "I don't know why you didn't want to do it yourselves. It was amazing and magical."

Mark rolled his eyes, "We're straight and just don't want to do those sort of things."

"You should, you won't regret it." He eyed Hugh up and down, taking in the man's body. Hugh squirmed uncomfortable under his stare.

"No thanks."

Kyle sighed, "Oh well, your loss."

* * *

James was in pain. He didn't really understand what just happened but he knew it hurt and it wasn't right. The man had done something to him that made him fell disgusting and sick. He wanted to take a long bath more than ever. He could still feel the man's hands running down his body and feel the man inside him.

It was horrible! It hurt so bad! He wanted to go home. He wanted his parents and Teddy and Lily. He felt horrible for not letting Albus touch him but he just couldn't. Whenever he did, James thought it was _him._

The man was scarier than Hugh or Mark. He hated the man. Kyle had to be the devil or the reincarnation of Voldemort.

He felt disgusted. He wanted to go home.

He had cried himself to sleep the night before. James was terrified that it would happen again. It couldn't! It hurt too much.

What if they did it to Albus also? The day before was almost a blur but he could almost recall something about James going _first._ Did that mean they were going to do it to Albus too? They couldn't! He was supposed to protect his brother.

He had a nightmare that night. He relived everything that had happened with Kyle. He woke up with a scream.

The roles were reversed. It had been him waking Albus up from a nightmare. Now it was Albus waking him up from a nightmare. He flinched violently from the hold Albus had on his arm and instantly regretted it when Albus pulled his hand back as if on fire.

"Sorry." He whispered to his brother. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He repeated those words over and over again. He couldn't think straight. Couldn't hear anything except the man's whispered voice in his ears. All of the sudden he was back in that room with the man holding him down. He could feel the man's breath on his neck and his toungue in his mouth. He could smell the man's sweat.

Then he could hear his brother's voice and pulled himself out of the memory. He realized that he was shaking again and crying.

"James?" He heard his brother ask slowly and shakily, "Are you okay?"

James just shook his head. No, he wasn't okay. He was terrified and traumatized.

"It'll be okay, James. Dad will find us."

James wanted to tell him that nothing was okay but he didn't have the heart too. His rope of hope had turned into a string of hope thinner than Albus' in one night. He wasn't even going to pretend for Albus' sake. He just couldn't.

He buried his head in his knees and sobbed. Why couldn't he be at home, complaining to his mom about getting up? Why couldn't he be sitting at the breakfast table and eating pancakes while the whole family aruged and talked? Why did he have to be here?

He had always thought he was the strong one. Now he knew he was just a weak little sniveling boy.

* * *

Hermoine took a deep breath and dialed the number on the screen. Harry and Ron smiled encouragingly at her and she gave a small smile back. Harry held a bottle of Veritaserum in his hands.

They had told Ron what had happened and he had actually helped with the plan. Although, he didn't like the idea of what Hermoine was going to pretend to do.

The phone rang three times before someone picked it up, "Kyle Taylor here."

Hermoine took a deep breath, "Mr Taylor. I'm Hermoine Granger," She had used her maiden name just in case, "I need some fun tonight. I have some money and I was wondering if you would like to come by."

She almost threw up as she said this but she knew it was necessary.

She heard the man sigh, "I don't know. I'm booked up for a long time. You see, there's this young boy that I'm being paid to have sex with and it's magical."

This made Hermoine sure they had the same guy. Although, she wanted to throw up at what he said and/or make him die a slow and painful death. How dare he!

"Oh, please! Just one night! I'll give you a lot of money for it."

She saw Harry and Ron's faces grow a little panicked as they were thinking he wasn't going to do it.

Man and Woman talked for a few more minutes before reaching an agreement. She would pay him one pound (Not really) and he would skip his time with James (This nearly made her throw up).

She hung up and sighed, "That man is pure evil!" She nearly screamed.

"Is he coming?" Harry asked, nearly panicking.

She nodded, "Yeah, he's coming but only because I convinced him to skip his time with the 'young boy'."

Harry's face reddened with rage and Ron looked sick. "I'm going to murder him!" Harry roared.

"Not until we find out where James and Albus are." She replied. "Afterwards, I'm helping you."

"Me too." Ron agreed. "Now, lets make sure everything is ready. I've already contacted the Ministry and they know not to send us a notice for using magic in front of Muggles."

"I got the Veritaserum for questioning him." Harry said, holding up the bottle.

"And I got the room and the chair to tie him to."

The three of them smirked at each other and Harry went to the floo to tell Ginny what was going on.

* * *

Harry was not looking forward to telling Ginny about James but he knew he had too. She would find out one way or another.

"Ginny!" He called as he stepped out of the floo. Ginny came running into the living room.

"Harry, don't be so loud. Lily's sleeping." Ginny chastised him.

Harry sighed, "Sorry hun. I just needed to tell you that we have a lead on the boys. If all goes well, we'll have them by tonight."

Ginny's face lit up. "Really!?" She exclaimed! "My baby boys are coming home!"

"Ginny, sit down."

Ginny's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"It's about James. Well, I got a vision last night. I told you about the one I got from Albus. This one was sent from James. The reason we're going to find them is because we got a full name from one of the people. Ginny, the person there raped James." He whispered the last part.

He looked up at Ginny and saw she had gone extremelly pale and her eyes were watering, "No. Not my baby. Not my baby." She cried. Harry hugged her.

"We'll get him threw this Gin. Hermoine called up the man. He's apparently a prostitute. Hermoine is going to pretend to pay him to... you know. We're going to capture him and use Veritaserum to find out where they are. We're going to get them home Ginny."

Ginny gave a watery smile before bursting into sobs and whispering, "Not my baby, not my baby."

Harry patted her on the back and let her sob into his shoulder for a few minutes.

Ginny abrubtly looked up with anger in her eyes. "I want to be there when you question him." She demanded.

"Gin, I don't think that's..."

"I'm going to be there." Ginny cut him off. "I'm going to be there when we get them. Lily can stay with George."

Harry thought for a minute. He didn't want Ginny to get hurt but he knew she wouldn't stay. He nodded. "Okay, just be careful and don't kill him before we question him or we won't know where James and Albus are."

Ginny nodded stiffly and went to send Lily to George's.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Kyle is sick! Don't you think?**

**Next chapter will be my favorite, I think. It will be the rescue! Lots of things happen next chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	9. Fire and Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Warning: Character Death.**

* * *

Stephan sat down in the cold room with the two boys. He couldn't believe what they had done to James. Little James Potter had been so strong and filled with hope. It broke Stephan's heart to see him now, curled up into a ball and his eyes were unseeing as he stared at the wall. Stephan never imagined something like this would happen. It didn't happen to him.

Albus would lose hope without his brother there to keep him strong. It was obvious he looked up to James. Stephan could tell the younger boy was worried for his brother. He didn't even know what happened.

He also knew that Albus was hurt also. He looked worse than usual. The raven haired boy had more bruises and scrapes on him and it looked like at least one finger was broken. The way he held his stomach indicated there may be a broken or cracked rib. Stephan knew he had to get them out of there fast. They needed medical attention and to be with their families.

Stephan shifted awkwardly. Usually the kids were talking about home and ways to get away. However, now they were completely silent. No one knew what to say or in James' position, wanted to say anything.

Albus looked up at Stephan and his eyes showed unshed tears, "We're never getting home, are we?" He whispered, voice cracking at the end as a single tear made his way down his check.

Stephan stared at the skinny, beaten, and broken child in front of him. A boy that didn't deserve this. A boy that should be at his home eating normal amounts of food and not having to be frightened for his life every minute of every day. He should be sleeping in a nice, soft bed instead of the dirty, cold floor. Him and his brother should be arguing and getting on each other's nerves, not having their innocence ripped from them by cruel monsters who enjoyed lices being crushed by their very hands.

The small boy whom was going through things that most adults hadn't gone through.

"I'll get you out of here." Stephan reassured him in a strong voice that surprised him. "Both of you. I promise you. You'll be okay."

He hoped he would keep his promise. The two broken boys where counting on him to get them out and he had no idea how.

A promise was a promise, though. He had nothing else to do. His life was a life spent locked up. If he died while getting them too safety, it wouldn't matter. He could barely remember a life outside these walls and death had to be better than that.

He would get them out no matter what. After all, he remembered a phrase his mother used to always tell him. Something he had forgotten long ago.

Where there's a will, there's a way.

He would get them out and he would leave this place also.

If he had just looked behind him, he would have seen Hugh gazing at the three of them with an angry, murderous expression.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine stood anxiously by the door. Harry's wand was drawn as he waited joyfully for the chance to stun the man. Ginny's face showed of dried tears and determination.

After hours of waiting, the doorbell rang and the four smirked. Hermoine took a breath and opened the door to show Kyle Taylor, the man whom Harry hated with all his heart.

The man's smile quickly turned into a confused expression but before he could say anything, Harry shouted, "Stupefy!" And the man fell to the ground with a thud. Ginny, not being able to resist, kicked the man in the stomach as hard as she could. Harry just smiled at his wife and he and Ron dragged the unconcious man inside. Hermoine and Ginny helped them tie the man to a chair.

Once the man was tied, Harry administered the potion and 'renervated' him. The man slowly woke up, his eyes glazed over as he stared at Harry.

"What is your name?" Harry asked in a authorative voice, glaring at the man whom had raped his son.

"Kyle John Taylor." The man replied in a flat tone. Hermoine smiled when she realized the potion worked.

"What is your occupation?"

"Prostitute."

Harry took a deep breath, "Did you rape James Sirius Potter."

Ginny stiffened up at that and glared at the man who only replied, "Yes."

She let out a long hiss and was held back by Ron. Apparently hearing the man gave her more confirmation. Her hands were stretched out as if she were about to choke him and she was shreaking profanities. They waited for her to calm down before she sat down with a huff, glaring hatefully at the man in front of her.

Harry almost smiled as he asked the biggest question that they had, "Where is James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter?"

The man hesitated as if trying to hold back but couldn't for long and spilled the address of where his sons had been held for the past month.

Harry stunned the man again and the four adults nodded to each other. "Hermoine, Ginny, you stay here."

The protests started up at once, "No, I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"Harry," Ginny started, "I haven't seen my kids in a month. I will go with you."

Harry paused, knowing he couldn't win. "Fine. Hermoine, stay here. I may need to send a patronus to you to call Aurors."

Hermoine thought for a minute before nodding, "Fine." She agreed.

The three adults apparated to where the boy's were being kept.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter stared at his brother worriedly. What had happened to him? Where was his strong, funny brother? What'd they do to him?

His brother was usually telling him how they would go home soon. Now, he was barely talking at all. It seemed like he'd lost hope before Albus. The opposite of what he'd imagined.

As the three of them (Albus, James, and Stephan) sat in silence, the door opened to show Hugh and Mark. Albus jumped up in fright. Were they going to hurt him again? The last time had really hurt and he didn't want that to happen again. Were they going to hurt James again? Were they going to hurt him the same way?

Then the most horrifying realization came to him. Stephan was in the room! Stephan wasn't supposed to be in the room! He was supposed to be sleeping!

Fear consumed him. More fear than he'd ever known. Fear worse than when James was taken away. So many things could happen right then.

He gazed at the men fearfully. The men had angry expressions as they stared at Stephan who's eyes had grown wide. Albus' fear grew even more when he saw that Mark was holding the gun. The same gun that Albus had been shot by a month before.

He backed up into the wall, his eyes wide and fearful. Stephan was frozen on the ground as he stared at the men and James had stopped staring blanly. James was now in the same position as Albus.

"Well, well, well." Mark taunted as he clutched the gun, "What do we have here."

Stephan gave a small squeak, "Nothing. Nothing." He responded, hoping to stop the man.

"It doesn't look like nothing. What about the words, 'I'll get you out of here?' You've been working against us Stephan."

"No." Squeaked Stephan, "I haven't."

Hugh smirked, "Oh, really. If you haven't gone against us..." He paused for a minute, took the gun out of Mark's hand, and handed it to Stephan, "Shoot the little one."

Albus froze up against the wall, tears threatening to spill down his face. He'd been shot once and he didn't want to be again. Not again! That hurt!

Yet, Stephan took the gun, shakily. "O-Okay." He whispered. He slowly turned towards Albus and pointed the gun to him. Albus shook with fright and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see James' face turn into an expression of horror as the boy murmured, 'No, no, no, no' over and over again.

Stephan squeezed his eyes shut and Albus' heart nearly stopped. He was going to be shot by the one guy he thought he could trust. Granted, he wasn't going to blame Stephan. He didn't want to do it. It still hurt as he connected the gun in the hand to Stephan. He was going to be shot by Stephan.

He squeezed his eyes shut just like Stephan and waited for the pain to come yet again. But it didn't. The nearly unbearable, white-hot pain didn't come. There was just silence. No loud explosion from the gun, no cry that would force it's wat from his body.

Albus slowly opened his eyes at stared at Stephan. The gun fell threw the man's fingers and hit the cold ground. Albus stared at him in disbelief.

"No, I can't." Stated Stephan firmly, "I won't."

He vaguely heard James give a sigh of relief. He didn't care about that though. Albus was too busy staring at Stephan in horror. Something bad was about to happen. He could tell by the murderous looks on the men's faces.

And then it happened. Mark attacked Stephan while Hugh held James and Albus back, quite violently.

After was seemed like hours of helplessly watching and getting kicked a few times, when it really was just minutes, he realized in horror that Mark had gotten the gun off the floor and aimed it at Stephan.

"You can't help them now. We should have gotten rid of you years ago."

Albus could only watch in horror as Mark pulled the trigger, the bang that he had been waiting to hit himself a few minutes before sounded out and Stephan fell to the floor, blood seeping out of his chest.

Albus and James stared in horror at the limp body of their friend. Any amount of hope they had left diminished. Stephan was dead and they had no way to get home. They had seen someone die. Stephan would never see his family again.

Albus let out a sob as he stared at the man who had helped them so much. He vaguely heard Mark and Hugh talking in the corner.

"Well, what do we do now?" He barely heard Hugh ask Mark.

Mark sighed, "Get rid of the evidence. And the boys. We can't risk anything."

Hugh and Mark nodded and left the room. Albus and James crawled over to Stephan's body and cried, the memory playing over and over again in their heads. They didn't make the connection to what the men had just said.

James kept repeating the same words he said when he though Albus was about to be shot and Albus just stared at the body in shock. No! He couldn't be dead!

His breathing quickened and he sobbed.

It wasn't until he smelled smoke that he stopped.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Ginny apparated outside of the house that James and Albus were being kept only to step back in alarm. The car wasn't there was one of the things that was alarming but that was only a small thing, barely recognized. The big thing was the fact the flames had consumed the house.

He instantly sent a patronus to Hermoine to get Aurors before turning to his wife and best friend. "Bubble head charms." He commanded, thinking quickly. The two just nodded, terrified looks on their faces.

They ran into the house, shouting for the boys, "James!" Harry yelled, "Albus!"

The three split up as they ran through the house, searching for his son's. "James! Albus!"

He ran down a flight of stairs, dodging flames. His skin was hot by he could breath fine because of the charm.

"Help!" He heard a small voice call. He could hear his heart thudding against his chest as he heard the boy calling for help.

"James? Albus?"

"Dad?" A hopeful voice called followed by coughing. Harry followed the voice to a door that had flames blocking it. Panicking, he shot aguamenti at it until it died down and ran in.

He paused for a second at the sight of his sons and the dead body in front of them. He threw bubble head charms on the boys, trying to ignore the flinches that gave.

"Come on!" He said, "We have to get out of here."

The boy's nodded, an expression mixed between hopeful and terrified plastered on their faces.

Harry grabbed their hands, trying to ignore the flinch they both gave at the simple gesture, and pulled them out the door.

Albus screamed as a part of the roof landed in front of them. This was heard by Ron and Ginny who came running to the source.

"Apparate outside!" Harry commanded. He grabbed hold of Albus and Ginny grabbed James and they apparated to the outside of the house.

Auror's were surrounding the house when they apparated out. Some looked confused at the reason why they trying to put out fire on a Muggle house. Most jumped in surprise when they saw James and Albus. Murmurs of, 'I thought they were dead.' and 'They're alive?' were spread through the Aurors.

Harry couldn't help but notice how dangerously light his son was. The boy was clinging to Harry and sobbing into his shoulder. It broke Harry's heart. "Shh. Shh. It's alright Albus. I got you now."

Albus just continued to sob, "Stephan's dead. They killed him."

Harry rubbed soothing circles on his son's back and turned towards Ron and Ginny, "They need to get to St. Mungo's."

The two nodded, Ginny holding a non-responsive James and Ron just looking in horror at the two.

Harry informed the Aurors and they apparated away from the burning home, their son's prison for the last month.

* * *

James was shocked. One moment, he had resigned to his fate that he was going to be burned alive, the next he was being taken out of his home by his father. His father. He hadn't seen his father in a month.

Although, he was still terrified. Now his father was there. Would he get hurt also?

After what seemed like hours, he found himself in a Hospital room. When did he get here? He was just in a burning building.

"Everything's going to be okay, sweetie." He heard the mediwitch whisper. She was holding a peice of parchment and frowning, "Sprained ankle, concussion, fractured wrist, broken finger, dozens of bruises, scrapes, and cuts, severe malnutrition, dehydration, a few burns." She mumbled as she read off the list, "Merlin, what did they do to you?"

She started on healing him and he just stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the weird feelings the spells made. His mind was mostly on what had happened the past day. Kyle, Stephan was dead, the fire. The scenes kept flashing through his mind,

Albus! Where's Albus?

"Al?" James croaked. The Mediwitch looked at him for a second before making the connection.

"Oh, you're brother?" James nodded, "Don't worry, Hun. He's in the next room over. Now, be still. I need to fix that concussion of yours."

James gave a short nod and stilled. A weird, tingling feeling came into his head as the nurse shot a spell at him.

"Okay, good as new. Now, for your arm." It went on like this for an hour until James felt a lot better, just sore. He had been given a potion for the malnutrition and dehydration and some crackers to eat.

Only one thought was in his mind. He was finally with his family.

* * *

Teddy sat at the table, eating. He chatted with one of his year mates and was finally doing better. This relieved his friends. The past month he had been subdued.

He was surprised when McGonigall walked up to him with a smile on her face. All the students leaned in. It was rare for her to have a smile on her strict face.

"Mr. Lupin. Please head to my office." She stated.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "Whatever it was, I didn't do it."

"Oh, I know you didn't. Harry Potter needs you though."

Teddy stood up, confused as the rest of the school. Why would Harry need him? Was it something about James and Albus? Did they find something?

"Okay." He responded slowly as he followed the Headmistress to her office.

As the walked, McGonigall talked happily, which was something never seen before. "I just got the news. Mr. Potter found them an hour ago and they are currently in St. Mungo's."

Teddy stopped walking and stared at her, "Them? He found James and Albus?" He nearly yelled.

McGonigall smiled, "Yes, he did. Although, I did hear that they are in bad condition. They have been found however. Mr. Potter wants you at St. Mungo's so you are going to floo over."

Teddy beamed and his walk found a spring in his step as he nearly skipped to her office. His brother were found! His brothers were found!

He barely even acknowledged the rest of the walk and before he knew it, he was in St. Mungo's, looking around for Harry. He spotted Harry, Ginny Ron, and Hermoine sitting in the waiting room and quickly walked to them. He frowned at their disheveled appearances. "What's going on?" He asked, wanting to make sure his brothers were okay.

Harry gave a small smile and hugged him, "We found them. They were hurt but we found them."

Teddy's frown deepened and he worriedly asked, "How hurt?"

Harry sighed and sat down with a thud. "Really hurt. They were still wearing the same clothes they had when they went missing but their clothes were dirty, bloody, and ripped. They were extremely light and skinny and... and traumatized." He barely got the lost word out, "The house was on fire when we found them. They watched someone die in front of them and from their reactions, it seemed like he was their friend."

Teddy sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"But we'll get them through this. I'm not going to say everything will go back to normal, because it won't. But everything will be okay."

An hour later a mediwitch came over to them. "Okay, I don't even need to ask who your for. Everyone knows who you are." She smiled and read off a clipboard, "Let's see, Albus Potter: A gunshot wound that his magic healed, his magic dissenigrated the bullet, arm broken in two places, 2 cracked ribs, broken nose, dozens of scraped, cuts, bruises, and burns, Malnutrition and Dehydration." Teddy paled at hearing about his little brother's condition.

"James Potter: Sprained ankle, concussion, fractured wrist, broken finger, dozens of bruises, scrapes, and cuts, severe malnutrition, dehydration, a few burns." Her voice dropped to a whisper when she read the last line, "He was raped."

Teddy turned green and his hand flew to his mouth. This couldn't be happening. His little brother couldn't have been raped!

"You can see them now."

* * *

**Ooh! I'm evil, aren't I! MWA-HA-HA-HA! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is the reunion!**


	10. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own the Harry Potter series. Sadly. Although, I do own Mark and Hugh and I _did _own Stephan before I killed him off. Yes, I'm evil. I even make myself mad.**

* * *

Albus stared at the wall, deep in thought while the Mediwitch checked him over. He kept thinking of the past day. James being taken, the terror of the waiting, him coming back all different, Stephan about to shoot him, Stephan being shot himself, Stephan dying, the fire, his dad.

All of this had happened in one day and the images kept flashing in his mind like a movie. He couldn't believe it had happened. Stephan, the man whom he was starting to look up too, was dead. He was dead because he refused to hurt him, Albus. If he had just shot him, everything would be okay. His dad would have probably still gotten them out, he thought. Stephan would be alive. None of this would have happened.

Technically, it was all his fault. If he hadn't argued with James over a silly little prank, none of this would have happened. They would have never left the house. They would have stayed there and have never gotten hurt or anything. The guilt set on Albus' shoulders like a pound of lead. He had gotten James hurt and practically killed Stephan. If only he had acted more mature!

He could feel tears falling down his cheeks but he ignored them. James was hurt, Stephan was dead, and it was all Albus' fault. If only he had been smarter. More grown-up.

The Medi-Witch finally finished and Albus collapsed onto the bed. It was so soft. So much better than the floor. And it was so much warmer in the room. And it smelled better. There was more light and furniture and overall better than the cold room. For some reason, Albus couldn't enjoy it. All he could think about was how the entire thing was his fault.

He clutched the pillow to his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out. He forced his mind to focus on other things. He was home _now! _He had his parents now. James couldn't get hurt anymore.

He nearly jumped a foot in the air when someone touched his shoulder. He looked up and into the eyes of his mother. Furiusly wiping away the tears, he slowly sat up and stared at his lap.

"You're father went to be with James for right now." She started, smiling a little, "How are you, honey?"

Albus swallowed silently, "Fine." He lied, forcing his thoughts away from the guilt.

Ginny didn't seem so sure but she changed topics. "Teddy's here also but he went to the bathroom. I don't know who he's going to go to. He really missed you guys." She grinned, "Lily's with your Uncle George at the Burrow. Rose and Hugo were left with him also and he couldn't take care of them all. He's just a big kid himself and your Aunt Angelina can't watch them all herself."

Albus smilded the mention of his family. He really did miss them. Feeling tears prickling his eyes, he looked back down at his lap.

"Is James okay?" He whispered, still looking at his lap.

He heard Ginny sigh, "As good as he can be. He's been healed physically, just like you. But, also like you, you'll need time to recover emotionally."

Albus rubbed his eyes and silently groaned. Why couldn't life just go back to normal? Why couldn't his father just obliviate them and be done with it?

Ginny sat her hand on Albus' arm and Albus' flinched again but composed himself. A month of only really getting friendly touches from James had made him wary of anyone else. Even his mother.

"Everything's going to be okay now." Ginny whispered.

Albus didn't know what it was, but at that statement, he broke down. Sobs wracked his shoulders and he clutched his mother into a hug. He cried into her shoulder as guilt soccumbed him.

After a while, he exhausted himself and leaned against his mother's shoulder for support. She rubbed soothing circles on his back and whispered things to him like, 'It's okay.' and 'It'll be alright.' He closed his eyes and fell ino a restless sleep.

* * *

Harry slowly opened James' door. Ginny and him had decided that Ginny would go to Albus while he went to James and they would switch later.

He saw James sitting on his bed with a blanket curled around him. James looked at him when he walked in and sent him a small smile.

"Hey James." Harry whispered as he sat on the edge of his son's bed. "Your mother is with Al right now."

James nodded and gave a quiet, "Okay."

Harry smiled, glad that he had his son's bad. However, if you looked closely, you would have seen a little sadness in it.

"Lily's going to be glad you're back," He said, "She's been missing her older brothers. The house had been way too quiet. Lily's with your Uncle George right now. So is Rose, Hugo, Fred, and Roxanne. I don't know how your Aunt Angelina is keeping up with all those kids."

James gave another small smile.

"We're all glad you're back. We haven't stopped looking since you guys went missing, you know." Harry felt awkward, not knowing what to say.

James looked up at Harry, "I missed you." He whispered.

Harry gave him a small smile, "I missed you too. I was terrified when we saw the house on fire. We had just managed to track you down."

James froze for a second, "They said they needed to burn the evidence." He said, his voice thick. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered what had happened, "Stephan refused to shoot Al so they killed him."

Harry's heart almost stopped at the remembrance that his boys had seen death so young. "It's gonna be okay, now." He whispered, "They can't hurt you."

"You didn't catch them, though." The boy said in a small voice, "How do you know they won't hurt us again."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, "I promise I won't let them get you. No one will hurt you anymore."

* * *

Lily bounced up and down on the bed that she was supposed to be sleeping in. They found her brothers! They found her brothers! Her brothers were back!

She didn't really care that they looked upset when Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermoine got back. Her brother's were back and that was all that mattered. Now everything could go back to normal.

She wondered when she could see them. Lily hadn't seen them in a month! She wanted so them now but she couldn't. The red head was supposed to be sleeping.

All she could think about where her brothers. "They found Albus! They found James!" She sang quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. "They found Albus! They found James!"

A beaming smile was spread over er young face as she felt the happiest she had in a few weeks. Now she could have Albus up in the morning to make her breakfast and help her with things she needed help with. And James would be back to cause mischeif. She was no longer alone in the house. Her brothers were home now and she didn't care about anything else.

Her door opened and her eyes widened. She tried to get uner her blankets quickly so they wouldn't know she was awake but they had already seen her.

"Lily?" Asked the feminine voice Lily recongnized as her Aunt Hermoine. "You should be asleep."

Lily smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Aunt 'Moine." She said, "I'm just happy. They found James and Albus!"

"I know but you need to sleep. Do you want to be tired when you go to see them tomorrow? I'm sure they've missed their little sister and don't need her to fall asleep." Aunt Hermoine replied as she sat on the bed, "They've been through a lot. Remember that Lily."

"I will." Lily nodded eagerly, "I'll be the most carefullest person in the whole wide world."

Hermoine chuckled at the girl, "Get some sleep." She told her, "The faster you go to sleep, the faster you'll see James and Albus."

Lily smiled happily and snuggled up into her blankets, suddenly realizing how tired she was. Yawning, she said a final, "Good night, Aunt 'Moine." Before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, Albus woke up too people in the room. He started to panic, thinking he was about to receive a blow. That's what always happened when someone came into the room. Unless it was Stephan but he could tell their was more than one person in the room.

Then he realized that he was on a bed. A comfortable one too. There was no way he would be on a bed in the cold room. Come to think of it, it wasn't very cold. And it was bright.

The memories rushed back to Albus and he felt like someone had poured cold water on him. Stephan was dead. It was all Albus' fault also. He was supposed to have shot him, Albus. Instead, he refused and it ended in his death. He was dead.

Although, they weren't there anymore. They were away from the cold room.

Taking a slow, deep breath, he tentatively opened his eyes and awakened in the white hospital room. Instantly recongnizing his sister, he felt happiness rush through him. He hadn't seen his little sister in a month and it felt good to see her playing with a doll on a chair by his bed.

By the door stood three other people. His father, his Uncle Ron, and Teddy were conversing quietly about some topic he didn't know about. He guessed that his mother was with James and he really didn't care. James needed people to stay with him too. He deserved more people to stay with him.

Albus struggled to sit up but managed. The three at the door were so engrossed with their conversation that they didn't realize it but Lily did. She smiled at Albus and climbed onto the bed and hugged him. He tensed at the gesture he used to be so used too, expecting a blow before he realized how stupid it was. She was a six year old girl. He hugged his sister back tightly.

"Hey Lils." He whispered as she pulled away with a gigantic smile. This, however, caught the other three wizards attention and they turned towards Albus.

"Albus!" Teddy said brightly, "You're awake." He sat himself down at the foot of Albus' bed. "Did you sleep good?" The other two men sat themselves down in two chairs and smiled at Albus.

He nodded timidly. "Yes." He gave the simple answer, feeling a little overwhelmed by how much everything had changed so suddenly.

"Brilliant!" Teddy exclaimed. He was acting so happy but Albus could tell he wasn't. He could see the forced smile and tell how sad he actually was. Although, he didn't know why.

Albus sent a small smile at his 'older brother'. He fixed his gaze away from everyone and onto the blanket. There was a awkward pause until his Uncle Ron broke the silence.

"The Healers think you guys can come home soon." He told him, "You should leave in a few days. They just want you to be here for a little longer to make sure everything's okay."

Albus nodded at that before his attention was turned on James. He suddenly recongnized why everything felt so off. James wasn't there. He had spent a month of having James right there. Well, except for that day.

Still, he had grown very dependant on his brother who was always there. And that was who he wanted at that moment.

"When can I see James." The question came tumbling out of his mouth before he had time to stop himself and he flinched on habit, expecting a blow. Sure, the men would always hit them but whenever the spoke, especially talking back or asking questions, it was harder.

The question obviously surprised them because there was a pause.

"Well, he's with your mother and Aunt Hermoine right now." Harry said, "I'll ask a Medi Witch if I can take you to him. He's just next door."

Albus gave a sigh of relief and his dad left the room to get a Medi Witch. He turned to Teddy whom had a bemused expression on his face. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Teddy smiled, "You did nothing wrong, Albus. It's just weird to see you asking for James. You're usually always arguing."

Albus shrugged, "He helped me a lot." Albus whispered, "And he was always there."

* * *

**AN: I am sorry I have not updated in so long. Writers block! I am trying though! Also, I am sorry this is so short. I thought this was a good place to end it. Merlin! I think I'm just making shorter and shorter chapters every time! I am really sorry. Although, I think they are going to continue being around this short, hopefully a little longer. The Aftermath will not have as many POVS so it will not be as long. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart! I am trying here! **

**Review please?!**


End file.
